


What Means the Most

by illxmination



Series: As We Spiral Into the Dark [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Also they're supportive when it happens because I love this idea a lot, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Feral Danny Phantom, Gen, Hostage Situations, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Torture, In which the Fentons aren't actually idiots really, Post-Episode: s2e17 Kindred Spirits, Violence, Vlad Masters is an asshole; thanks for coming to my TED talk, but they don't know how to approach the elephant in the room about Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illxmination/pseuds/illxmination
Summary: The aftermath of being tortured and kidnapped off to Colorado leaves Danny with some pretty bad physical and mental scars. It only gets worse when his human wounds in his fights against Vlad don't heal as they normally do and he's forced to deal with a slower-than-normal healing process.The Fentons aren't stupid. Sure, they're slow at times... but they aren't stupid. And they don't like grappling with the idea that their son might be the half-ghost they've been hunting for years. They just might need to, though- especially when Vlad shows up trying to play the 'good graces' card and ends up showing he's not the man they once thought he was.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: As We Spiral Into the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046470
Comments: 230
Kudos: 390





	1. Secrets Kept and Not

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head for a while, wanted to do a reveal fic too but didn't know how to go about it. I also love Kindred Spirits-esque Vlad because it shows him going down a desperate path that could've been explored more and wasn't. But that's what fic is for! 
> 
> Grab some snacks and a drink- this is gonna be a fun ride! ...for most of us, anyway. :)

How could he have been so stupid? 

With a moan, he took his shirt off slowly and looked over his torso with a hand running down his chest. The medical kit he had slapped together a year ago lay open on the lid of the toilet, and he pulled out the burn spray. Eyes scanned over the instructions on the back, and he shook it vigorously for ten seconds before taking off the lid. The teenager sprayed it into his hand, setting down the canister and wiping it gently over the red marks on his torso.

His eyes widened before he looked behind him and locked the door to the bathroom exhaling softly after the fact. That was too close.

Danny turned back to his reflection in the mirror, applying the aloe vera spray gently over one closer to his hips. He hissed softly, keeping the hand on the wound and gently rubbing it in. It was necessary this time; usually it was not so bad, but the fruit loop had really gotten in some good hits that day. _Pissed_ was an understatement of sorts, as far as Danny was concerned. It was- something else.

Shaking his head, Danny flipped on the water and washed his hands. 

There were very few times he knew that he had to break out the first-aid kit for his human half, and unfortunately, this time was one of them. He grabbed the roll of bandages with a wince and looked at himself in the mirror once again. How was he supposed to talk about this?

Hell, keep it from his parents?

It was just getting harder and harder to keep this up; even he realized it. Vlad had messed him up pretty good this time, and he knew it. The electrocution and torture while trying to get a sample of his DNA had gotten to him; usually he could handle this sort of thing. ...and yet, as his mind flashed back to Vlad’s attempts to get him to crack…

* * *

“ _Well?” he growled, staring at the hybrid struggling in the chamber. It should not have taken so long for Daniel to break down and stop fighting- he underestimated him. Again._

_Again and again and again._

_“Subject is still resisting morph, dear heart,” the projection replied, watching Daniel strain against the restraints. It turned the dial for more electricity to be pushed into the device, and the boy struggled more. The surge would have made Plasmius cringe if it was months ago before they had fallen so far from a friendly rivalry._

_Now, it only made him angier. If only Daniel would_ **_stop resisting…_ **

_“Containment chamber beginning to overload,” ‘Maddie’ spoke calmly._

_The dial shot off the panel, leaving a smoking hole in the console._

_“..._ **_has_ ** _overloaded,” she corrected._

_Daniel’s screams pierced the room before the chamber exploded in a mess of metal frame and fire. Plasmius barely flinched, his hand glowing as he placed up a ghost force field. He glared at the boy, who had transformed after he dropped the shield and flew through his torso intangibly. He knew the boy had not gone far; the experiment had done a number to him._

_It did not stop Plasmius from being furious, though. He was so_ **_close._ **

* * *

“Stupid fucker,” he mumbled to himself as he unrolled the bandage. “Not even a fruit loop anymore, he’s just a fucking asshole-”

There was a knock on the door; Danny fumbled with the tape, dropping it and growled to himself. “Yeah?!”

The voice was soft, and he relaxed when he heard who was speaking. “Are you okay in there?”

He picked up the tape with a grimace and shook his head. Of course he was not fine; that should have been obvious. Danny bit his lip and unlocked the bathroom door, poking his head out. Jazz stood there with arms wrapped around her body and worry clear in her eyes. He glanced behind her, and she pushed her way into the bathroom. Danny rolled his eyes, shutting the door and locking it once again. “Sure, come on in. Why not.”

“What happened?” she murmured, already grabbing for the tape.

“Stop that, I can _handle_ a little-”

“Danny? Shut up.”

Jazz held out her hand; Danny glared at her for a minute before his shoulders slumped down and he handed his sister the bandage roll. She motioned for him to try and raise his arms; he obliged, shaking his head as she began at the middle of his torso. “You’re as bad as Tucker and Sam,” he tried to joke.

Jazz did not smile, keeping her finger on the spot of where she had begun to wrap up his body. “What happened?” she repeated. “Sounds like they wrecked the Specter Speeder going to find you.”

Danny grimaced and sighed heavily. “I was in Colorado at Vlad’s place; took me to the cabin for some crazy clone crap or whatever. He wanted my DNA to stabilize a clone of me he was working on, and it- it was bad.”

She looked up at this and back down at his torso, working carefully to not injure him any more than he already was. This was definitely something new and (quite honestly?) creepy for the billionaire to do, but for some reason, she could not even be surprised. Jazz’s brow furrowed into a frown, pausing when Danny winced as she passed over a burned patch of skin. “It must have been if this is the result.”

“Yeah well, I guess being fucking electrocuted does that,” he said dryly.

Jazz tugged a little tighter than she intended, and Danny yelped softly. She inhaled. “...electrocution?”

“Watch the burns!” Danny hissed. “ _Yes,_ electrocution. Not like I haven’t been through that before with his stupid powers anyway.”

Jazz gritted her teeth as she finished her work on his torso and stepped back, glancing at the open kit. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. How many times were the two of them going to go through the same song and dance, what with Danny always coming home with wounds that were supposed to be already healed? It had only gotten worse in recent months, and there were only so many lies she could tell her parents to cover his ass.

He looked down at the wrapping job she had done and managed a small smile. “You’re getting better at this, y’know.”

“I _shouldn’t_ be getting better at wrapping up your wounds after every fight with him,” she burst out, biting her lip when he gave his sister a panicked look while jerking his head at the door. “No really, this is getting ridiculous,” she continued, more quiet. “I don’t know how many more times I can lie to them without getting the _same_ look you’re giving me.”

Danny rubbed his head. “Y’know, I never _asked_ for you to cover for me.”

Jazz pursed her lips, her cheeks inflating. “I know, but I’m _trying_ to make sure you don’t get caught or- worse.”

There was silence in the bathroom as Danny wrapped his own arms around his bandaged frame; it felt wrong. 

Everything felt wrong.

Jazz quietly inched Danny towards the wall as she picked up the burn spray and placed the remaining items in the first aid container. She handed the teenager his shirt. “I know you’re trying to hide it from them, and I’m trying to help. But they’re smarter than you give them credit for, Danny. What’s gonna happen if they tell you they _know?”_

“I don’t even want to consider it.”

Jazz blinked at the sharpness in his voice as he slid on his shirt and grimaced. It was something they never really talked about at all- too much of a touchy subject. Clearly, that was the same thing now. “Well when are you going to?”

The angry and snappy attitude dissipated, and Danny could not help but look down. “I don’t know, Jazz. Just… not now.”

* * *

The Specter Speeder had been pretty beaten up after Sam and Tucker stole it away to go to Colorado. Jack sat inside the cockpit, pursing his lips as he tapped in a keycode on the front panel. There was an affirmative _ding_ before a part of the panel moved out; it was rectangular, flipping over to reveal a screen. None of the kids knew about this little feature he had thrown in. Jack Fenton might have been a bumbling idiot, but he was not stupid.

[ **Flights > Recent Paths > Destinations **]

He did not slap on an internal Global Positioning System on his invention for nothing.

It took seven seconds for the GPS to calculate the most recent path that had been taken, and Jack waited patiently while leaning back in the seat. “ _Calculation complete,”_ a woman’s voice intoned calmly. “ _Distance traveled: nine hundred ninety miles. Destination is Colorado.”_

Jack frowned at this. Colorado?

“Jack?”

Maddie’s voice floated into the lab, and he turned his head before (painstakingly) inching his way off the bench. He climbed out of the Speeder, watching her descend from the stairs with a confused look. “What’re you doing down here? Don’t tell me you’re already _actually_ going to make a new Specter Speeder, right?”

He shrugged lightly at this. “Well it _is_ a good idea; this old model needs some updates and repairs anyway.” He jerked a thumb to the monitor he had opened up, frowning now. “But I was actually checking out the GPS to see where Sam and Tucker took it, and…” Jack hesitated at this, biting his lower lip. “Mads, it says Colorado.”

The woman inhaled softly.

“Is there anything even _in_ Colorado? I can’t think of what’s there for them to even visit.”

Maddie uncomfortably shifted on her feet, folding her arms over her chest. “...actually, you remember about a year ago when Danny and I were going to go to that convention in Florida?” she asked softly. “The Dalv Corporation?”

“Yeah, I remember. You two came home and we barely had time to ask about it because of those ghost animals! ...which I still think you guys would have had more fun here when-”

“I know; also, off topic,” she interrupted.

Jack’s shoulders slumped. “Right sorry. Anyway! So what about Colorado?”

Maddie peeled off one of her gloves and rubbed her eyes. “So it turns out we didn’t actually _go_ to Florida. We ended up in Colorado when the controls jammed in the cockpit and no one was flying the actual _plane._ It was like it was on autopilot.”

“...weird. What did you two end up doing then?”

Maddie snorted softly. “If you can believe it, Vlad Masters has a cabin out there and tried to woo us to stay the night. And by ‘woo’, I mean play the creep card in his back pocket.” She grimaced at the memory. “I don’t know what’s happened to him, Jack, but he’s _not_ the same man he was when we went to college together.”

Jack frowned. “Come on now, Maddie. You don’t believe that.”

“Trust me, he’s hiding something. I’m just not sure what. And if Sam and Tucker ended up going to Colorado and came home with Danny- then what the hell actually happened to our son?”


	2. Take a Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start connecting the dots; why is it always Phantom and Plasmius? And why is Danny so much worse after coming back from Colorado?

The strange thing about school the next day was the lack of conversation or interaction he had with his teachers. No one seemed to make eye contact with him, even with him sitting in the back of the classroom doing his best to hide his pain from the fight. Sam and Tucker’s quiet attempts at conversation, as appreciated as they were, did not seem to offer very much insight as to _why_ he could be still healing at such a slow pace.

Danny knew it was something to do with Colorado; why was he so affected _this_ time, though?

The bell rang, and Danny bit his lip. As everyone gathered their things for the end of classes that day, he eased himself out of the seat and held a hand up to Sam. She said nothing, only offering a hand before he pulled his backpack up over his shoulder and gritted his teeth. The soreness seemed to come in waves, and there was that scolding to himself about not getting any painkillers that day.

There was also the _exhaustion._

It was not simply physical exertion that got to him after the torture; there was mental exhaustion, even _emotional_ as he shuffled out of the room behind the kids. His head remained ducked down, even with Lancer giving the trio a strange gaze as they exited the room. What was…?

“…Danny?”

Sam’s soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he rubbed his eyes. He had been mindlessly following his two friends to the lockers, dropping the book bag on the floor and turning to lean his back against the doors. Tucker opened the door to his own, Sam holding her books with a worried gaze. “You all right? You’ve been _really_ spaced all day.”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I’ve been fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Tucker shut the door, turning to his best friend with the ‘look.’ It was the one that told Danny to cut the bullshit and the lies and get the truth out. “Do we really have to tell you _why?_ You can’t tell us you forgot about yesterday and the last couple of days.”

He winced, leaning over slowly to grab his books from the bag. “I’m trying to, but you’re not helping at all by announcing it so that everyone can hear us.” Danny slid two of the textbooks into the locker, closing his eyes. “I have a bigger problem than yesterday anyway.”

“You mean how you’ve been wincing and moving slower than normal?” Sam murmured. “I _did_ offer you painkillers this morning, y’know.”

“I should’ve taken them.”

The door shut, and Danny exhaled again. Sam was already reaching into her bookbag, pulling out a container and taking the lid off. She handed Danny two of the pills and her water bottle; he took the medication and nodded his thanks. “My healing factor in my human form is slowing down,” he admitted lowly, stealing a look around the halls. “I had to get help with burns last night from Plasmius; Jazz sort of barged into the bathroom for that.”

Tucker winced. “Dude, awkward.”

“It gets better,” the half-ghost continued sourly. “I think my parents are starting to get the hint that something’s up with me and my identity.”

The trio walked out of Amity Park High School, Sam biting her lip at this new knowledge and gently hitching up her backpack on her shoulder. “You mean they’re figuring it out?”

Tucker snorted softly. “Oh, come on. Your dad can’t figure out if Santa Claus is real or not.”

Danny did not answer.

“…right?”

* * *

Usually, she could be found in the downstairs laboratory researching the newest discoveries behind ghosts with a little bit of research sent from Vlad Masters; Jack had always jumped on the chance to take a look and see what he had come up with whenever that had happened. Today, she was upstairs and sitting on the top of the roof outside of the Ops Center with eyes to the skies.

She was waiting for him; she was waiting to see if she could see the child and ask him some questions today instead of reading some paperwork.

Phantom.

She had been _so obsessed_ with getting him under the scalpel a year back- or was it two now? Maddie could not remember right then, but over the years and after seeing _so many other_ ghosts and what he had done for the city… the urge to capture him was there still. That much was true. The want to put him under the knife, however- not so much. Talking to him seemed better, but how the _hell_ was she supposed to talk to a ghost that knew she wanted to shoot him out of the sky?

Then there was the other problem that seemed to conveniently present itself yesterday when the two other teenagers had taken the Specter Speeder.

Her eyes remained on the cloudless sky, but her mind wandered to Colorado. Jack had claimed the Speeder had gone so far, and when he went back upstairs, she had looked for herself. Sure enough, it had gone the nine hundred ninety miles to the Centennial State and back with Sam and Tucker leaving and Danny coming back. He did not _look_ beat up or injured, but Maddie had seen it.

She saw it last night when he tried to sneak down for food. He was wincing, moving slower and grabbing the counter for support; it made her blood simmer to think of what could have happened to him. Yet Maddie knew he would brush it off and think her a paranoid and overbearing mother. Something about this seemed too familiar, though- just like when the Ghost King had come, and Danny had gone missing at the same time Phantom had gone to the Ghost Zone to confront it.

Vlad had come back with him, but he had never actually gone there himself. Right?

Ah, there he was. Right on schedule.

Maddie watched him flying towards the house, seeing his descent towards the rooftop she sat on. He seemed to freeze in midair, eyes wide with terror as he stared back at the woman. Their eyes locked.

It was tense; Maddie stood and slowly raised her hands up to show she held nothing on her person. Phantom did not approach, keeping his distance with that nervous gaze. It took a couple of minutes before he slowly floated down towards the ghost hunter, almost curiously. It was haunting, in a strange way- this had to be a trap. This was a trap.

This _had_ to be a trap.

“Easy, ghost kid,” Maddie spoke finally, quiet. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

The ghost boy snorted softly, keeping his distance and crossing his arms. It was a slow motion, painful as he closed his eyes. “Yeah, well. I’ll be the judge of that if you decide to shoot me with something hidden in your back pocket or something. So sorry if I don’t believe you.”

She ignored the accusation; Maddie wasn’t sure why the words didn’t hurt as much as they should have. She sat back down in her chair and watched him. “You come here often,” she noted.

“Not by choice, I can assure you,” he muttered.

“There _are_ other routes to wherever your destination is, you know.”

“I know.”

The conversation seemed to fall flat at this. Phantom relaxed slightly, his shoulders dropping as he gingerly uncrossed his arms. His eyes opened, gazing back at Maddie; she never realized how _green_ they really were up close. There was something _more_ than that, though- she tilted her head and sat back down on the lawn chair with her gaze fixated on the ghost. Phantom descended, keeping that distance but now at her eye level. “You always come out here to watch?”

She shrugged slightly. “No; we have cameras, though. Just in case something were to happen.”

“Should’ve guessed as much.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “…why _did_ you come out here today?”

There was an awkward pause at this; Maddie sighed, leaning back in the lawn chair with arms on the handles. “I- wanted to talk to you. To _actually_ _talk_ to you.”

Phantom opened his mouth, ready with a one-liner remark. Nothing came; this was _not_ what he expected. The famed ghost hunter, Madeline Fenton, wanted to _talk?_ To _him?_ His mind seemed to blank out, and he closed his mouth. This was a trick. This _had_ to be. And yet, she sat there with a perfectly serious expression as he tried to make sense of those simple statements.

“…why now?” he finally managed.

“I. I don’t know,” Maddie admitted. “I don’t know why today. But I want to.”

Phantom inhaled, grimacing once again. It didn’t go unnoticed. “Okay then. Let’s talk. I’m free for a bit; don’t sense any ghosts, any crazy old weirdos- my schedule’s open. What do you wanna know?”

“I want to know about you.”

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. “About… me?”

“Not just about you, I suppose.” Maddie bit her lip. “An old friend of mine seems to know a great deal more about you than _I_ do. He doesn’t even _live_ here.”

Phantom’s face paled. There was no way…? “Uh. Does this friend have a name?”

Maddie’s eyes hardened. “Vlad Masters.”

One could have heard a pin drop. Maddie’s expression never changed, but Phantom was whiter than- well, a _ghost_. The ghost hunter knew she had hit a nerve with the name, almost like when _Danny_ was home; there were too many parallels, too many lines that seemed to coincide. “What do you know about him or the ghost that haunts his house? The Wisconsin Ghost, I believe?”

“That… depends on what you want to know.” It was uncomfortable, nervous even. “I know _way_ more about the Wiscons- Plasmius than I do Masters.”

“Either one works; Plasmius is the Wisconsin Ghost, correct?”

Phantom landed on the edge of the rooftop finally; he sat down, doing his best to stay upright with arms propping himself upright. “I don’t even know where to start, honestly. He’s not exactly the average ghost to deal with.”

Maddie had to raise an eyebrow at this, pulling off her hood. “There are _average_ ghosts?”

“More or less,” Phantom replied. “Plasmius is- one of the most powerful ones to exist.” It _finally_ seemed like he was starting to relax a bit. “But he’s also- okay sorry, but he’s kinda fucking _nuts?_ ” He shifted a little, his gaze apologetic. “There’s not really another way to describe it.”

She pursed her lips but remained quiet. It wasn’t her time to speak; she was willing to listen to whatever he had about the other ghost.

“It started… sort of like a rivalry. I was just starting to get used to being a ghost- uh, being dead I guess-“ It wasn’t really a lie, per se. “-and he wanted to teach me what he knew about ghost powers and stuff. Mentor sort of thing going on. There was something _really_ off about it, though. I told him no, and it. It kinda spiraled downhill fast.”

Maddie still did not respond, but she saw it. She saw the look in his eyes.

“I try to keep my nose out of whatever he’s planning when I can, but. Usually it has something to do with me or… wait.”

Now there was _fear_ there.

Something was wrong.

She stood up slowly; she could feel it too. The air had _changed;_ it was colder now, and Phantom had stood up from the ledge. He gritted his teeth, inhaling softly and turning around. In a flash, he had thrown up a green force field around himself and Maddie; a pink ghost ray collided with the shield, and Phantom’s entire frame seemed to _tremble._ When he spoke next, it was forceful. “When I drop this shield, run inside.”

Maddie clenched her fists. “What?!”

“Listen.” It was sharp, eyes glowing now as he struggled to keep the force field up still. Another ghost ray crashed into it again. “You wanna know more about Plasmius? You getting hurt isn’t gonna do you any favors. And if you wanna know more about _me,_ I’d feel better if you let this asshole to me.” He looked backwards, a painful grin unfurling on his face. “Besides, I’m used to dealing with him. It’s my job.”

There was no use in arguing with him; deep down, she knew she would lose trying to reason with him. She swallowed, narrowing her eyes. “Don’t go getting yourself killed or... or whatever.”

“Hah. I’ll do my best.”

Phantom dropped the force field, and Maddie sprinted for the door. She ran inside, slamming it shut before she heard air pushing against said door and whistling through the cracks. There was a roar of anger from an older voice and a muffled, mocking taunt before the sizzle of another energy beam whizzed above the shelter and air pushing once again against the door.

Then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note that I've never really had a chance to write about the Fentons and their relationship with Danny or even Phantom as such. If it seems kind of weird, please forgive me. It feels more natural to do it later, as you saw where in the timeline this is taking place.
> 
> Thank you so much for the warm response to this. I hope it meets everyone's expectations; please feel free to leave comments. I enjoy all types.


	3. Take a Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised when he actually cares about what's going on and starts getting suspicious... or when no banter is much worse than even a little.

“ _…what? **Vlad?!** ”_

_Plasmius grinned manically before both hands were thrust forward, glowing pink. “Of course, fool! Who else?”_

_Phantom’s eyes widened with shock; he had no time to react before he was hit with the ghost ray, screaming as he plummeted for the ground. His body smashed into the concrete, and he barely had time to push himself to his feet. Rubbing his shoulder, the cry of rage from the other halfa pulled him from the shock of the attack and barely gave Phantom enough time to evade an energy strike._

_The fury was coming from Plasmius in **waves** ; the teenager had never felt fear facing the older halfa like this before. There were certainly moments when he got nerves fighting ghosts before, but he had never really had a moment when he was scared for his life. Each punch whizzed past his head, and Phantom swiftly ducked and weaved away from each one. _

_An uppercut connected with his stomach, and Phantom went flying back several feet before landing on the street once again. Everything just **hurt;** he could hear the kicking of gravel as his foe approached him, and he gingerly rolled to his side. Pushing himself up, Phantom grit his teeth and faced the elder hybrid with a heated glare. _

_If the situation were not so dire, the banter would have been funny. Instead, it was strained. “Aren’t you gonna make some stupid crack about my father? …or a lame come-on about my mom?!”_

_The bitterness Phantom heard in Plasmius’s words was clear. There were no games, no little tricks he had up his sleeve. “ **No,** dear boy; funny, joke-around Vlad isn’t **here** today!”_

_He was here for something else, energy once again gathering in an outstretched hand. Phantom did not want to know what that was._

* * *

“Someone hit him in the shoulder at gym class?”

Jack frowned, turning to Jazz at the dinner table. It was quiet that night as the family minus Danny dug into their dinner. Maddie remained silent, listening to her daughter and husband as she chewed thoughtfully on her French fry. Jazz fidgeted nervously with one of her own pieces of finger food, and Jack took a large bite from his burger. The teenager had gone upstairs to his room with a handwave and a mumble of sorts to not bother him.

“That’s what he said yesterday,” Jazz replied blandly. “I’m not entirely sure the details, but. That’s all I got out of him.” She shifted slightly in her seat. “He wouldn’t give me much more than that… or about how school’s going right now. Lot of homework, maybe food later.”

Maddie’s brow furrowed into a frown now as well. “Do you know if anything else is the matter?”

Jazz shook her head. “Not that he’ll talk to _me_ about. Lot of work to do for school, catching up on assignments.” She exhaled through her nose, pursing her lips. “Something’s wrong, though.”

Maddie raised a brow, nodding her head a little to the side in agreement. “Well if he won’t talk about it, we can’t exactly help him.”

The entire time the women talked, Jack continued to eat his burger and listen. At least he _appeared_ to listen, but he was in his own thoughts and worries about Danny.

Danny _never_ had acted like this before.

His son might not have been the strongest kid in Amity Park, nor was he necessarily the smartest. What Danny had that other kids did not, though, was heart. He was genuine in whatever he did- his friendships, his emotions and frankness with the family business, even helping others whenever it was needed. His son had a good head on his shoulders; Jack knew Danny would not do anything too stupid to put himself in danger. So he thought, anyway.

Over the past two days, however, something had changed.

Again, it led back to Colorado.

The conversation died out between Maddie and Jazz, and Jack had finished his food long before he even realized it. He was gently wiggling a French fry in hand before he set it down and stood up from the table. Maddie blinked, glancing at Jazz and back to her husband. “Jack? Is there something wrong?”

“I’m gonna go talk to Danny. See if I can do anything to help him out.”

Jazz winced at the spoken thought. “I dunno, Dad. He didn’t wanna talk to me before.”

“Sometimes, Jazzy… it’s gotta be someone else. Help your mom with the dishes tonight, would ya?”

Before either woman could protest the notion, Jack had left the room and was walking up the steps to the bedroom.

-

**_THE DAY BEFORE…_ **

_There was a roar of anger when the door slammed shut to the entry of the rooftop, and Phantom leapt away from the pink ghost ray that whizzed by his head. His hand remained on his torso, wincing as he glanced around for the known assailant. **He** was here; Plasmius was here, and he **and** Maddie knew it. The question was **where** the hell was that asshole? Phantom rose higher into the skies, gritting his teeth._

_Another pink beam whizzed right by his head; eyes widened as he turned around to see it barely missing the entryway once again. His head turned back around. “Stop **hiding,** Plasmius! I’m right here! Leave her out of this!”_

_What was **with** his healing factor? Why was it leaking into his ghost half?_

_Phantom’s patience was wearing thin; his breathing quickened, fueled by both adrenaline and now a rising anger of his own. Vlad was never one to really fight fair, but coming after him **the day after** he had been tortured and almost losing himself? That was a low blow, even for him. The air remained frigid, keeping the teenager as much on edge as he was on the rooftop two minutes prior. He was one thousand feet up now, well into the air and away from the neighborhood._

_“I’m not playing, Vlad!” His words fell on seemingly empty ears, and he gently removed his hand from where the burns still were. The hand clenched into a fist, emerald energy weakly glowing around the limb. “Get out here and **fight!** ”_

_That was when it hit him._

_Phantom **howled** , pink energy sizzling out of nowhere and crashing into his shoulder. It sent him flying, and he clutched the new wound before he saw it. He saw something white flash through his field of vision, and he hastily tried to put up yet another force field. He was too slow; another ghost ray shattered the barrier and burned the not-glowing hand gripping the wound._

_The teenage hybrid would have felt better if Plasmius was saying something. **Anything.** He dimly realized the banter made things so much more bearable in a fight as he fought to stay afloat and push past the pain._

_It was almost unbearable. Thank god the wound was not his dominant hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting heavily as he held it close to his body now. If he were not close to the house, that was fine; Plasmius could do whatever the hell he wanted. If he were not close to his parents, to Jazz… to any of them, he could take it. Even with a slower healing factor, he could handle it. What he **could not** handle was the lack of communication._

_Nor could he handle a sudden blast of white-hot energy to his back. Phantom went plummeting towards the earth, his vision darkening with each passing moment. He had to stay awake, he needed-_

_-_

“Danny?”

The teenager jumped out of his skin, trembling as he sat in his chair and gazed back at the door. His shoulder was bandaged under his shirt, and he hid his left hand as best he could. Jack was outside the door, not at all the boisterous man he usually was when coming to see him. What was with everyone coming to check on him now? Was this some new routine? Did his mom put him up to this?

Did _Jazz?_

“…you all right? Can I come in?”

No. And no. “…sure.”

The door opened slowly, and Jack poked his head into the room with a frown. Danny kept his eyes on his father, blinking at the sort of tentativeness. Even for him, this was _not_ at all what he was used to; Jack was never one for quiet and calm. He was loud, he was always running around and announcing his excitement with new equipment and gadgets. For him to play the quiet dad today who cared about his son was… _weird._

Danny shifted in his chair; Jack entered the bedroom, knowing full well his entire body took up about a quarter of the room in the corner. He watched his son for a minute before walking to the bed. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Sure.”

It was awkwardly silent for a couple of minutes; Danny rubbed his shoulder, wincing.

“Jazz told me you got hurt in gym yesterday.”

Of course she did. Of course she did; thank god it was not something stupid, and she was always covering for him. He was grateful for that; he was genuinely glad his sister was always looking out for his sorry ass. “Yeah, just some dodgeball crap again. They like to pick me for the easy out every time.” Danny managed a little chuckle, looking down at his lap. “At least I’m good for making the grade for the other kids.”

Jack frowned.

“So uh, what’s up?” Danny looked up now at his father, managing a tired smile finally. It was a far cry than his normal insistence at pushing others away, most notably his parents. “Any new ghosts or any wacky inventions you’re making?”

“Danny, I checked the Specter Speeder when you got home.” His father’s face never cracked a smile. In fact, his eyes were fixed on his torso and his shoulder. “It said you, Sam, and Tucker went to Colorado.”

Crap.

“Now I _know_ you didn’t just ditch school to go all the way out there. Sam and Tucker came home and borrowed it _and_ the Boo-merang at the same time; and they come home with you in tow.” Jack’s voice was not accusatory. “I’m not trying to push you, son, but… what happened?”

Danny’s face felt hot, and he shifted once again with his hand under his arm. For the love of _god,_ was he really this sloppy this time around? They had never checked before; they had never been so _worried,_ for that matter. Why now? Already, he was kicking himself mentally; he had really fucked himself over this time. Danny could just hear his father teasing him about whatever happened- it did not matter what it was.

He took a shuddering breath. Calm. _Calm_ _down_.

Jack remained on the bed, watching his son softly. “…Danny?”

“I’m fine.” It was a lie. “I’m… I’m fine.”

His father remained motionless on the bed; he really was not going to give this up, was he? Danny finally unfolded his left hand from under his arm, showing it to Jack and shaking his head. “Maybe I’m. …I’m not fine. I’m not doing too good.”

Jack inhaled sharply at the sight. Danny painfully stood from the chair, inching over to the bed and grabbing the bed frame to help himself along. He _really_ should have taken more Tylenol that morning, but this was not the time or place for that. The teenager gingerly placed himself next to his father, who held out his hand to examine the limb. Reluctantly, he held it out, and Jack pursed his lips. “Can I…?”

“H-Huh? I guess.” It was miserable. “Sam and Tucker helped me wrap it and stuff. I mean the nurse helped with my shoulder and all but- my hand happened later.”

Jack was tender with Danny’s hand, much to his surprise. It was not very often that his father handled things without bumbling around, dropping pieces, or even hurting something more in the process. Today was different; Danny inhaled sharply, and Jack paused with the unwrapping. When the teenager nodded again, Jack slowly finished the job and gazed at the angry red mark on his hand. His mind was racing, but his voice was oddly steady. “I’ve seen this before.”

Danny’s blood froze. He was praying for something funny, something snarky. Something _stupid._

“This is an energy burn. This is from a ghost.” Jack glanced up at Danny, holding the limb with the gauze underneath. “When did you get this?”

_Fuck._

“…yesterday?”

_Fuck fuck fuck-_

“The only ghosts we know of that were here yesterday were Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost.” The ghost hunter never raised his voice; in fact, it was still soft. It was _worried._ “You’ve been acting strange since Colorado a few days ago, Danny. Your mom’s worried; Jazz is worried. _I’m_ worried.” He rested Danny’s injured hand on the teenager’s knee, sighing softly. “We can help you. I know your mother and I are- not always on top of things like we should be. But we _are_ here for you- always.”

There was a soft buzzing, and Jack pulled out his FentonPhone with a blink. Danny glanced over and froze. Jack raised a finger and answered the call with a chuckle. “Vladdie! What’s up?”

Danny’s stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "NOOOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE JACK FENTON BE A SMART MAN WHO THINKS FOR HIMSELF, HE ONLY LIKES FUDGE AND GHOSTS AND HIS BEST FRIEND AND FAMILY" haha character development go brrr
> 
> I read about all my friends and others that have awful home lives with family, and I wish I could just share my mom with you guys. My old man's kind of abrasive and a bit of an ass (he ALSO had cardiac arrest and refuses to admit he's got mental issues after the fact), but my mother is very sweet when it comes to moments of listening. I'm trying to do that with Jack in this- trying so hard to make him care and see what he can do to help Danny. I hope it comes across as that.
> 
> Also sitting on the despair bus because I had a great "GOD I HATE YOU" speech for Danny involving Vlad and the dinner table but alas, I didn't record it on my dog walk. PAIN AND AGONY.
> 
> Your support on this means so much more than you guys know. Really. I appreciate it.


	4. What a Bittersweet Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bittersweet: noun - pleasure accompanied by suffering or regret.]
> 
> Example one: the Fentons allowing Vlad Masters to spend two nights at their home with a recovering teenager. 
> 
> Example two: the Fentons watching for any injuries in a ghost fight, even if one victim is Phantom.

There was a soft buzzing, and Jack pulled out his FentonPhone with a blink. Danny glanced over and froze. Jack raised a finger and answered the call with a chuckle. “Vladdie! What’s up?”

Danny’s stomach dropped.

“ _Jack,”_ an ever-so-smooth voice replied, Danny squeezing his eyes shut at the sound of Vlad Masters. “ _It’s been a little while. How are you?”_

Jack stole a look at his son; something was off. Whether it was his son of Vlad, though, he could not really tell. He turned back to look at the wall, keeping that cheerful tone before adjusting his position on the bed. It groaned under his weight, but they chose to ignore it. “Oh, not too bad- just a little quality time with Danny! You know how kids are these days, roughing it up and whatnot!”

Danny grimaced.

“ _Oooh, the fires of youth,”_ Vlad chuckled into his phone, and every word that oozed from his lips just gave Danny more nerves than he cared to even handle. _“Well as much as I would love to talk about how your son is doing, I was actually… wondering if I could call in a favor.”_

Jack blinked at this, glancing at Danny again. The boy was pale, doing his best to make sure he did not _look_ that sick hearing from the billionaire on the phone. There was that little smile to show he was fine, but if Jack would look away, it would be right back to ill. Jack turned back to look at the wall with a little frown. “I don’t remember _owing_ you any favors now, Vee-man. Pretty sure I paid them all back to you!”

There was a little sigh on the other end; they could not see the man pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _Daniel and the time he was found in the Ghost Zone by that coffin… I believe it was of the Ghost King? How about that?”_

Danny’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “You paid that back with the ecto-acne thing, I thought!” he whispered frantically, wincing once again and clenching his teeth.

Jack now frowned before speaking again. “Well, I mean… what’s the occasion? What’re you lookin’ for?”

“ _There’s a business meeting I have at City Hall in a few days, and I was simply curious if I could spend my time in Amity Park at your house. Get together, have some dinner, spend some time with the family-“_

Before Jack could respond, Danny was shaking his head frantically once again. No. No way. Not this time, not this weekend, this _had_ to be a-

“Gimmie a minute or two, Vladdie. I’ll check with Mads, all right? Can I call ya back?”

“ _Oh, please do. The sooner, the better.”_

* * *

"I'm sorry, he wants to _what_?"

Maddie inhaled sharply at the statement, and Jack nodded grimly. Danny had remained upstairs in his bedroom while his parents stood at the bottom of the stairs. The news- and the favor- was not exactly the most welcome thing the two had dumped in their lap the entire week. Maddie's face was scrunched into a disapproving frown at the notion, and Jack could only sigh. "He says he's calling in a favor for this, Maddie."

" _What_ favor?" she hissed. "If this has to do with the ghost attack from months ago and him bringing Danny back, he can shove-"

"I know, I know. Danny said the same thing with the ecto-acne. Actually, he's not too happy with the idea of Vlad coming over, either."

That was a given at this point; Maddie knew her son had some issues with the older gentleman, but he would never try to fully admit it. Whether it was out of fear or respect, she had no idea. There was something else too, but- she could never really put her finger on it. Her mind drifted to the conversation she had a few days ago with Phantom on the rooftop- the relationship with Plasmius.

The animosity was strong; the desire Phantom had to protect her from an attack from the ghost was stronger.

It just made her want to know more information about the ghost.

“Mads?”

Her shoulders slumped, and she pulled one hand over her arm with a sigh. “If you’re going to have him over, he’s staying in the downstairs guest room. I’m not having him upstairs with Danny.” She chewed her bottom lip in thought. “You told me he- would have flipped out if you had agreed right then.”

Jack placed the phone on the counter. “What’re you thinkin’?”

“I’m hoping… _hoping._ Phantom shows up again at some point,” she admitted quietly. “I really hope he shows up tomorrow before Vlad shows up. There’s something I want to talk to him about.”

“…you mean the relationship to the Wisconsin Ghost and Vlad’s history with him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re _not_ interested about it.”

Jack chuckled a little. “Oh, I am. I am. But…” His voice trailed off, the phone buzzing on the table with the caller ID flashing. The two Fentons glanced at the name on the screen; they knew why he was hesitant still. It was plain as day as he picked up the FentonPhone. “So. What’s it gonna be?”

She exhaled lowly. “We need to get to the bottom of things. Phantom, Plasmius… our son. As much as I can’t stand the idea of it… two nights. Tomorrow and Saturday night. But he’s on thin ice.”

“You’re the boss, sweetheart.”

* * *

Danny did not do ‘mental health days.’

Danny never stayed home from school after busting his sorry butt fighting ghosts in private and toxic billionaire bachelors behind closed doors and in cabins with a destabilizing female clone of himself. He never watched out for his own well-being, more concerned for others and less for himself.

And yet, as he lay in his bed at eleven in the morning with the most exhausted expression on his features and a glance at his phone, he had done it for once.

He had called out of classes that day. More aptly, _Maddie_ had called him out for the day.

It was an odd feeling as he lay there with his hand behind his head and ears ringing. His hand no longer had the angry red burn wound from two days prior; Jack had asked the teenager if he wanted to try a new ointment his mother had crafted in the event of emergencies for burns on humans from ghosts. The curiosity of something that was _not_ a gun outweighed the wariness of getting injured more than he already was.

…plus, his father would not keep his mouth shut about it. Some things just did not change.

Danny sat up slowly from his position laying down, looking outside. The skies were grey, clouds rolling in with heavy rain in the forecast. He inched off his bed, grabbing the container of Fenton Ghost Cream (trademarked by the Fentons) and shuffled to the bathroom once again to get a glimpse of his wounds. Finally, some progress was being made on the burns.

He opened the container of cream, shutting the door and peeling his shirt off. They were far less red than before, but it was still clear he had been through the wringer. With a heavy sigh, he applied it to the wounds.

Burns. Burns, burns, ectoplasmic energy burns all over his body.

Danny set the cream down and locked the door again. The conversation he had heard last night downstairs echoed in his memory, and he leaned over the sink. A business conference was really one of the older excuses in the book for Vlad to use, but it sure sounded like Maddie was far less willing to play hostess than Jack was. Maybe they were slowly getting less illusioned with his little gameplays, or- no. No, that was being too kind to them.

It was Friday; that meant another appearance possibly in the works for the parents to go and see the ghost coming home after school. Vlad was coming, too, though- that was an entirely separate can of worms and anxiety. The mere _thought_ of the maniac coming by was enough to send Danny’s mind into a tailspin, and he gripped the counter tightly.

_‘He’s not coming until tonight. He needs the control; he needs to show them how stupid they look. Take it easy.’_

That was not anywhere in the agenda for a mental health day. He did not have a space for ‘ _make_ _everything literally worse than what it is right now.’_

* * *

Right on schedule, just like Maddie had claimed, he was flying through the skies.

He was not entirely sure why _he_ decided to take the shift for today to keep his eyes out for the ghost kid. Vlad was supposed to be showing up in about an hour or so, but Jack knew him. He would be fashionably _early_ , probably willing to talk to Maddie and then connect with Jack. Would Maddie even be fine with that today? The way she spoke about it last night made her seem far less willing than she cared to admit.

Come to think of it, ever since the invasion from the ghosts a few months ago, the two former friends had gotten a little more- irritated and formal with each other.

Jack gazed up at the dark clouds again. Maddie had specifically instructed him to come outside with no weapons and no gadgets. This was not a hunt; this was a conversation attempt with Phantom to learn more about his past and about Plasmius. Jack still was not completely sold on the idea, but _that look_ from Maddie had easily pushed him back on to her side.

He could see the approach, and Jack stood up from his chair. The ghost did not move any closer at the sight of the muscled hunter, opting to keep his distance once again. There was a tense silence for a full minute before Jack sighed and held up his hands. “I got nothin’ on me, ghost kid. I don’t even have fudge on me right now- she wouldn’t let me out with anything. Not even a snack!”

Phantom almost smiled. Almost. “Probably knew you’d turn it into a weapon,” he replied softly, keeping his distance still. “You could turn anything into a weapon if you tried.”

Jack puffed up slightly at this with pride. “You know it!”

Phantom looked down at the ground below before exhaling slowly. “So- you here to do the same thing? Questions and all that?”

“Not by choice- Maddie’s always the one who’s curious about that sort of thing. I’m the type to shoot first and then ask the questions.”

“Yeah, I’ve… noticed that.” The ghost boy finally began to slowly float over to the edge of the rooftop again and sat himself down. “No offense.”

Jack chuckled a little before he sighed as well now. “None taken, ghost kid. Let’s uh… let’s do this, I guess.” He gestured between the two of them before sitting again. “I guess Mads was tellin’ me about the Wisconsin Ghost- uh. Plasmids, right?”

Phantom’s faint smile appeared; he had to give the old man credit. “Close enough. Plasmius. Actually, his name is Vlad Plasmius; haunts the hell out of Wisconsin but loves to cross the border to come and bother the crap out of us.” The smile faded, though. “He’s not a good ghost, and I know you don’t think there’s such a thing as a good ghost,” he hastily added when he saw Jack’s mouth open, “but some are more docile than others.”

Jack shut his mouth right after.

“Plasmius isn’t one of them.”

“I could have told you that.”

“Yes. Yes, you could have.”

Phantom froze; he should have guessed, he should have fucking known that _he_ was gonna show up early. They had an _hour_ before Vlad _Masters_ was supposed to show up; of course he’d want to play with the boy and get his guard down. Jack grit his teeth as well, closing his eyes with a rumbled growl of his own escaping. “…I know that voice.”

As if right on cue, Phantom pushed himself off the edge of the roof once again with a grunt and turned around. He was floating next to Jack, fists clenched and baring his teeth in a snarl. “Right when we could have gotten to the good stuff, too- Plasmius never _did_ have the best timing.”

Jack’s mind was racing, glancing at the boy next to him. Phantom glanced back at the ghost hunter, and for a second there, Jack swore he saw it.

The _fear._

There was _fear_ in the child’s eyes, but it was so familiar.

It was _Danny’s_ fear.

But the second had passed, and Phantom placed up a force field. “Go. I can do this.”

“Are you _nuts?!”_ Jack asked incredulously, but he knew the answer to that question. Phantom was not nuts; he was serious. Even in the face of such a monstrosity, he would face it head-on as he did with many other things. “We barely had a chance to even make nice!”

“You sound like your wife!” Phantom shot back. “You’ll have time to learn about him! I promise! Just… get going!”

Phantom took off towards the skies, and Jack ran for the door much as his wife did a few days ago. Those eyes would not leave him be as he slammed the door and ran down the steps. He could see it; he could see his son in that moment when… Plasmius had attacked, wherever the hell that bastard was. It was fear, but there was something else.

Determination.

Jack took the steps two at a time, racing to the basement and slamming open the door. “ _Maddie!_ The security camera in sector six! Does it still work?”

Maddie was already at the computer, running a hand through her hair. “Still offline from a few days ago, but guess who fixed number nine?” She pulled up another camera, two blasts of light appearing on-screen. “What are you looking for?”

“A fight between those two. And, if we’re lucky- or unlucky. One of the two, whichever comes-“

“ _Jonathan Miles,_ get to the point!”

“…if Phantom gets injured, I want to know where it is. Specifically, burn wounds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the eye doctor in a pandemic is an experience. I got the eyes dilated today but I wrote about ninety-five percent of this before going in. Spellcheck is a godsend.
> 
> If you want to punch Vlad Plasmius, please form a line while six feet apart and wear a mask. Your current place in line is [ONE]. Your estimated wait time is [THREE MINUTES]. *Jazzy elevator music.*
> 
> Y'all are truly the best. I love you guys so damn much.


	5. Soon Have Nothing to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery is only the beginning of a much larger storm that will come to pass.

“I’ve _had_ it, you asshole!”

Phantom never was one for swearing aloud; he was one that was always doing the mental curses, but for the one who continued to want to taunt him and drag him along by the chain, he’d make an exception. He would _happily_ make an exception for the man- no, the _monster_ that had him in pain that week. Fists were clenched, eyes blazing with a mix of fury and fear as he willed green energy to his hands. “I know what you’re trying to do!”

The softest chuckle seemed to echo, the voice all too calm and gentle.

Phantom whirled around, throwing his fist in anger to nothing but the cold air itself. He could _feel_ that energy, however; Plasmius was there, and it was not just some crapsack shadow he had created. No, he was there- he was merely playing hard to get, taunting the boy at every chance he had. It was that control again, and Phantom loathed every moment of it. Oh it was _annoying._ It was so damned irritating trying to get him in view.

The teenager remained floating in the air, panting softly. “ _God,_ you’re starting to piss me off!”

“Good,” a familiarly cold voice whispered in his ear.

Phantom’s eyes widened before he turned around and blocked a two-handed blow from above, the elder hybrid bringing his fists together to crash into the boy’s back from behind. Phantom’s arms ached, and he pushed back before flying back himself to get some distance away from his assailant. It only took a few days to finally see the half-ghost in all his sick glory and not in a cheap attempt to attack from behind. “ _Plasmius,”_ he spat softly.

“ _Daniel.”_

Vlad Plasmius floated above the teenager; eyes fixed on Phantom. It was almost like déjà vu in a way; this time, Phantom adjusted his stance in mid-air with glowing hands raised defensively. He was taking no chances today… not after what had been happening the entire week. “You got a lot of _nerve_ asking my parents to drop by when you could buy out an entire hotel. Twenty bucks says you’re not here for a business meeting, either.”

“Unfortunately for _you,_ I don’t have twenty dollars.” Plasmius would have snorted, but it was not the time nor place for such a thing. “Unfortunately for _me,_ you’re still a thorn in my side.”

“Gh…” Phantom gritted his teeth. “What _do_ you want anyway? Why’re you here?”

“You should know exactly why, dear boy.” He raised his right hand, eyes flashing as the limb began to glow a darker magenta. “Or have you forgotten last week’s little dance?”

The teenager inhaled sharply. “Forget? _Forget?_ Oh sure, I can forget being fucking electrocuted while you try and take a DNA sample from me. Yeah, I bet I can forget that and dealing with ectoplasmic burns. _Sure,_ let’s totally forget that.” He exhaled, glaring back at the billionaire. “ _What do you think, **Vlad?**_ ”

“Not to mention your healing factor.”

 _That_ got a double-take. Phantom’s hands stopped glowing, his eyes widening. He floated back from the man, a knot forming in his stomach. How did he know? How did _Plasmius_ know his healing was all screwy?

“…what?”

It was a croak, not at all his confident self anymore as his defensive stance went limp. Phantom stared at the man, who had now tilted his head and stared back. There was no pride, no puffing of his chest at the knowing of the state of Phantom’s powers.

Plasmius folded his arms, the energy disappearing for the moment as he spoke. “Think, you idiot boy. Has your body ever gone through more trauma than what I put you through last week? That much _stress?_ Even when you fought Pariah Dark, you came out fine after a _nap._ ”

Phantom could feel his throat clenching.

He _was_ an idiot _._

“If anything, you owe me.”

The entire time he felt like crap and was having issues with his body dealing with those ghost burns, it was because of stress. His body had been under so much stress fighting to stay alive that it was only _now_ starting to get back to normal.

It had not been because of the Ghost King. It had not been because of his fight in a ruined future.

It was all because of Vlad and his desperate plan for a child. For a _clone_ of him.

That stress was because of _Plasmius._

“I really could have killed you and examined your remains, but it wouldn’t have helped for mid-morph samples,” the man continued smoothly. “You did prove how resilient you are at your age.”

-

_“I still don’t know how I’m going to get him to morph,” he mused, frowning and stroking his chin. He stared at the boy in the test chamber. There had to be a way for this to happen- all he needed was a small test sample, and the boy was free to be disposed of. His eyes darted to the girl, eager for another task to help her ‘father.’_

_It hit him._

_“Unless…?”_

_Danielle blinked, staring at Plasmius blankly._

_“Unless **you** can overshadow him for me, dear… and force the transformation.”_

_The girl swallowed at this; she knew what happened to the last clone. She had seen it with her own eyes, invisible as she was. The creature had been forced out of the original source, melting into a puddle of ectoplasm. The same thing had happened to another clone when her ‘father’ had given her the task to bring Danny back to him; it **frightened** her. She did not want to disappear._

_She did not want to die._

_“But the last clone that tried that melted,” she whimpered. “What if it’s too much?”_

_“Oh, it won’t be.” He waved a hand._

_“…but what if…?”_

_“ **YOU. EXIST. TO SERVE. ME.”** There was a bellow, a furious roar at the young girl as he glared now at his most stable clone. Who was she to think she could question him? **Him,** Vlad Plasmius? She was to be subservient, to listen to his every want and desire and to obey. There was no will or want, no thought process behind it. Danielle was his greatest creation, and no amount of free will or free thought would change that. “ **JUST. DO IT!”**_

_There was a grave mistake in this, however._

_Danielle had met Danny, and Danny had worked to try and care for her. As annoying as she had been, Danny wanted nothing but the best for her. Even when she fought against him and turned on him, he still cared for her._

_Plasmius did not care._

_Danny stared at the duo from within the test chamber, eyes widening. Danielle’s eyes watered, trembling for a moment before they then hardened. “ **You** are not the **boss** of me!” she yelled, her hand slamming into the ‘release’ button to the test chamber. _

_“No! **NO!** ”_

_-_

“…you did this to test the limits of my body and see how far I’d go until I’d die, didn’t you?”

Plasmius pursed his lips in thought at the accusation. “You _are_ a viable test subject; I’ll give you that.”

“You’re _insane._ You’ve lost your fucking _marbles._ ” It was a whisper, scared and furious. “You’re not even a fruit loop anymore, you’re just. _Fucking nuts._ ”

“Oh, would you look at that. An upgrade.” The billionaire snorted, hands once again alight with magenta energy. “That said, Daniel, now you have me curious.” Whatever hint of a smile he had disappeared, and he crossed his hands over his body before releasing a horizontal wave of energy at the hybrid. Phantom’s eyes widened, shooting for the skies above before a _vertical_ line of ectoplasm was aimed right for him.

He swerved once again, narrowly avoiding the attack before the bachelor was on top of him once again. Terror seemed to grip Phantom as Plasmius loomed over his frail ghost body, eyes wild with a mix of emotions. The one most prominent was rage. “…how far will you go when you have nothing to lose?”

It was a whisper, and it chilled the boy to the bone. There was no time to process the hand that was curled into a fist; Plasmius threw forth a right-handed energy strike to his chin and sent Phantom spiraling towards the earth with barely a scream.

How much _could_ a half-ghost take before he was considered entirely dead?

He was _not_ willing to find out.

Phantom closed his eyes, focusing his energy into one solitary move. He could feel his chin burning, his mouth bleeding as he exhaled slowly.

He let go.

* * *

“…what do you _mean_ you’ve lost him?!”

“He’s gone, Mads!” Jack was moving hands over one another, looking at screens for any sign of the ghost child before furrowing his brow in a frown. “ _Completely_ gone! Disappeared after Plasimus… Plasmids… _the Wisconsin Ghost_ nailed him!” He turned around in his chair, thinking and chewing his lower lip. “But he got hit in the jaw, so…”

“His movements were lethargic,” Maddie noted, already rewinding footage from four minutes prior and pausing. “Look at him, he’s not even trying to fight. He starts strong, and it- it’s like he’s injured.”

The sight of the vampire-like ghost crossing his hands in front of himself and pushing forth a magenta wave of ectoplasmic energy and Phantom flying above it, only to swerve around another that the man had thrust his arms in opposite vertical directions was unnerving. It was a beam of sorts, clearly set as a distraction; there had been no time to react. The two were within inches of each other before Plasmius threw a fist of the same dreaded magenta and connected with the boy’s face.

Maddie had to turn away at the sight of blood spitting from the ghost’s mouth. Jack’s frown deepened; he would not admit his stomach churned.

The video played once again, and Maddie fast-forwarded to the moment where Plasmius had punched Phantom and pointed to the screen. “Right there. See?”

“Jawline. Cutting up the inside of his mouth, ectoplasm coming out.”

Jack frowned softly, pausing the footage and leaning back in his chair. There was a long silence that followed this, the two of them lost in their own thoughts. It had been four days since their son had come home, and there had been the smallest hints dropped everywhere that they never realized before until that week. How thick had they been, and for so long? How were they even supposed to talk about this with him?

With each other?

His wife sighed, still standing with hands on the desk and dropping her head. “…sweetheart?”

“Yeah, Maddie?”

“Have you… noticed it?” There was no need to specify what _it_ was.

Her husband did not move from his place in the chair, folding his arms. He _had_ noticed it; hell, he saw it when the boy had told him to run. There was no mistaking that look in his eyes. There was a lump in his throat at the question, closing his own eyes and exhaling slowly. “I saw it today, Maddie.”

She looked over at him, curious.

“I saw those eyes of his. When he told me to run inside and he’d handle the ghost- I saw it. I saw them.” He inhaled sharply. “…I saw Danny.”

It was almost warm hearing the words; there was relief to know she had felt the same. Jack had seen the same thing she had seen as well- the little moments, the bits and pieces.

But with that warmth- came pain.

“I think he’s Phantom, Maddie. But I don’t know how to- how to prove it.” Jack rubbed his head, slumping slightly in the chair. “I mean, it’s not like we can just go and ask him if he’s… if he’s…”

“…if he’s the one we’ve been hunting,” she murmured.

The silence was almost deafening at the confession. The computers hummed gently, and Jack straightened himself, now looking back at the camera. She could only stare at the desk again, feeling her eyes well up at the revelation before the sound of a doorbell rang and jolted them from their musings. Maddie swallowed hard, wiping her eyes and turned to Jack. “Vlad’s here.”

Jack nodded, rubbing his head and standing up. He frowned at this before watching her go up the steps. “Honey?”

Maddie turned around.

“Why _are_ you letting him stay here?”

She could only smile faintly. “I have my reasons. Hopefully, he’ll show them soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something so raw with the duo, and I have to say- it felt nice to get that growling out. Don't expect Danny to be too much in that fear for much longer, though- that anger at the old man will come soon enough. I promise. Plus MAN OH MAN, finally putting two and two together for those two... it's been a long time coming. Plus Maddie has a plan with the fruit loop coming. Just wait and see. (Also definitely came up with Jack's name on a dog walk. All hail the doggos.)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this far; you guys are _so kind. ;;_ If you'll excuse me, I have some summon boards to grind in my video game... like one hundred thirty-seven of them. Ahahaha, oh no.


	6. The Necessary Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a work in progress at this point- both trying to soothe Jazz's worries and... Maddie's confession.

It had taken a miracle, to be sure; Phantom did not believe in miracles. He had been in too many situations that had nothing to do with some godly entity and everything with _sheer dumb luck._ Yet, as he remained ducked in an alleyway and listening closely for any sign of the elder hybrid, he knew what had just happened- what he had just _done,_ counted as exactly that.

It was a miracle.

The teenager had focused his entire being into turning intangible, phasing through the concrete and avoiding a fatal collision with the ground. Phantom had ended up in the sewers- not exactly the most pleasant place to land. The one thing that mattered, though, was that he was alive. ...well, _half-alive._ He had not been done in by the crazy bachelor, but he was going to have a hell of a burn mark on his face. There was no way he could write that one off.

The dread had been creeping in more so that day than it had any other day that week. His mind reminded him that he had not gone to school that day, so he had no real way to _not_ think about what had happened a few days ago. With that constant memory floating around, it gave him a certain sort of butterfly feeling in his stomach. It was anxiety, but an anxiety attack? He could not say.

It only took him three minutes to try and gather his thoughts, an extra minute to fly aboveground and find himself in an alley about three blocks from his house. 

There was now an intense _heat_ radiating close to him, and Phantom willed himself invisible when he felt it. It had been cold before, a chill prior to the rain that fell from the skies. The teenager closed his eyes and took deep breaths, silently counting his head as the heat remained in his vicinity. What _was_ that? He wracked his brain for answers, eyes closed as he remained hidden next to a dumpster.

" _Where are you?"_

The vicious hiss echoed in the alley, and Phantom clenched up. He had tried to mask his energy signature, almost curling up tightly and keeping his form invisible. Plasmius floated through the brick wall, showing himself with a hand glowing a darker pink than usually seen. His fangs glinted in the glare, eyes glowing in the shadows. Phantom inhaled slowly through his nose and out through the mouth. 

It was silent; it took all his strength to remain invisible as Plasmius floated past him. The energy was different than before. Had the prior days been a trick? It probably had been a trick; the bastard had probably duped him with the cold chill.

After what seemed like minutes, Plasmius floated away from the hiding spot with a low snarl. The heat radiated still when he had gone, and Phantom finally released his energy to appear visible. 

Two white rings split down his center, the rain already soaking Danny's clothing and hair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the photo application to get a look at his face. An angry pink burn mark appeared on his jaw, and he sighed heavily. His mind was already rummaging through a series of excuses, his finger sliding up to exit the app and pocket his phone. 

Danny walked out of the alleyway, shivering. He _wished_ the warmth would come back, in a strange way; the air was damp and cool. Lightning flashed, the thunder rolling overhead. He was almost glad he was not flying home now; that would be a disaster waiting to happen. That was the _last_ thing he needed. Try as he might to think of something to tell-

"Danny!"

He froze instinctively, clenching up and ducking under an awning of an apartment. His brain had kicked into panic before the sensible voice eased his worried conscience that it was a female voice. Danny turned around and sighed, shaking his head. " _Please_ don't give me a heart attack like that."

Jazz's hand gripped the umbrella, staring at her brother with an accusing eye before motioning for him to walk with her. He hesitated before ducking under the umbrella, hands in his pockets. Danny shifted uncomfortably, looking down and away before Jazz spoke again. "How'd you get the new burn, Danny? Run into a pole or hit your chin on something?"

Danny knew she was trying to help. He did appreciate it, but her words stung more than his newest wound did. "Jazz-"

"Was it another ghost attack on the outskirts? What are you-"

" _Jazz._ "

She paused, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"I think they know."

Jazz bit her lip at this, dropping her head. More thunder rolled overhead, and the two siblings stood under Jazz's umbrella without speaking. It was an awkward silence; what were they _supposed_ to say? Danny held his right arm, looking down as well. "I'm sure they've- figured it out at this point. Dad offered me some of the burn cream he and Mom had been working on for the last few months, and Mom... well." He gestured to himself tiredly. "Mental health day."

"...wait, why're you out here anyway?" Jazz's head raised with a confused expression on her face.

"Routine. The fly-by was supposed to happen, so I left Mom and Dad a note I was going to get some air. Saw Dad, Plasmius dropped by... and it just. It didn't go to plan." It was tired and dull. "You heard Vlad's gonna be staying over tonight and tomorrow, right? Even though he can buy out an entire hotel for himself, he still wanted to drop by our place for some 'favor' crap.'

Jazz began to walk slowly to the house again, and Danny was next to her. "Favor, huh?" She frowned softly at the wording, inhaling deeply. "Clearly, he's up to something, but..." She turned the corner, shivering. "...aren't you freezing?"

He shook his head. "Ghost temperature difference, remember?"

"Right. ...hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... tell me what happened on Monday? What _happened_? Only if you want to, though."

Danny took a deep breath.

* * *

"It's been a while, Maddie," he greeted smoothly, glancing at Jack. "I _do_ appreciate you letting me stay over for a few days while this conference happens. It's far better to spend time with those you know than in a lonely hotel room all alone."

Jack smiled widely, wrapping an arm around Vlad Masters and pulling him close. "Hey, we have no problem with that! We have college football tomorrow when you get back from your meeting; I even have snacks in the fridge!"

Maddie smiled stiffly, watching the billionaire before her eyes darted to the door. The sound of it unlocking was heard before it opened with Jazz shaking the umbrella outside and Danny shaking his arms and running a hand through his hair. Both kids looked inside, Jazz's eyes widening and Danny's own darkening. Maddie's smile faded as well. "Hey kids."

"Hey Mom!" Jazz replied, giving the duo a fake grin. "Hi, Uncle Vlad!"

Danny said nothing, opting to slide his shoes off and wiping his face off with a towel his mother gave him. There was no attempt to hide the new burn wound on his chin, and Maddie examined the wound with tender fingers. He winced, and she pulled back instantly. "...it's fine," he mumbled. "I'll be fine." Maddie traced the wound, and he closed his eyes. "It just stings, that's all."

She knew what was coming next; she could feel the stare.

"Well hello, Daniel." Why did it sound so _creepy?_

She gazed at her son, who gave her the barest hint of a smile as she turned around with her son staring back at the man, mustering up the smallest smile. "Hey, Vlad."

Jack gave Maddie a look; her eyes darted back to him, and she raised her eyebrow. He walked into the kitchen, leaving the other four in the main hall before Jazz murmured an apology and went to the kitchen as well. Maddie and Danny stood alone with Vlad; the tension was palpable.

The teenager dropped the smile, glaring at the man as Maddie folded her arms. "What the hell are you doing here?" he muttered.

"Does it really matter? There's a meeting here in Amity Park that I’m to attend, and I didn’t feel like getting a hotel this time. You seem rather _bothered_ by something so trivial.” Vlad took a moment to adjust his sleeve, gazing at Danny with an odd look. “The both of you do, actually.”

Danny’s glare melted into confusion before glancing back at his mother. Maddie’s own smile had disappeared; her arms were still folded. “Yes well. It was _both_ Jack’s decision as well as my own to keep you over here. I haven’t forgotten Colorado, you know.”

Vlad tilted his head, amused. “Goodness, are you still angry about that?”

“Angry? Hardly. I’d call it something else, but we can save that conversation for tonight.” Maddie unfolded her arms and turned to her son. “Danny, could we. …talk? Alone?”

Danny and Vlad blinked simultaneously. The teenager shook his head for a moment before finding his voice again. “Y-yeah. Sure, Mom. Lead the way.”

She placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder before giving Vlad a look of her own.

‘ _I know what’s going on.’_

He was unsure as to what she knew, but he could not let it bother him. After all, what was she going to do? What could she possibly do?

* * *

“…uh. Mom?”

She punched in the code, an affirmative _beep_ heard before the door unlocked and swung open for both mother and her son. Danny frowned softly as she gestured for him to enter the vault room; he cautiously walked inside and glanced around. The various guns and gadgets were missing, clearly hidden by the makeshift decoy wall that Jack had crafted some time back. That had been- an experience for everyone involved. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor as she walked inside and shut the door.

He could feel her eyes on him; it made his stomach churn.

“This is… uh.” Danny could only shrug. “… …what exactly are we doing in here?”

Thank god there was a handle on the inside this time- if only because of Maddie and Jazz’s constant badgering after the million-dollar bounty. Maddie sighed, turning to her son. She could not look at him, a hand through her hair. “Danny, I.”

His stomach churned more; the anxiety had him rubbing his right arm once again.

“I need to ask you something.” It was _pained,_ quiet even. She still did not look at him. “It’s about. Well.”

Danny could only grit his teeth; it was not out of anger, however. There was silence. It was tense in the vault room; it was _palpable._

Fuck.

“I.” She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “It’s about.”

“…Mom?”

This was an extremely poor idea; Maddie was already regretting it, kicking herself mentally. Outside, she heard Jack and Jazz talking about something to do with dinner appetizers and the guest bedroom. She wished she were out there and did not have to ask him.

“Mom?”

Maddie ran a hand over her face, covering her mouth before she breathed through her fingers. Danny finally looked up at her, and Maddie’s eyes met his. They were afraid- not of him, but of the question. What if he hated her? He had every right to after what she did to him. He had _every goddamn right._

This was not about her; this was about him. This was about her _son._

“M-Mom?”

Her eyes watered; it stung as she stood there, her voice cracking and muffled. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

Danny did not answer; he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, rocking gently. He wished she would get it out, say something, _anything_ about what the hell she was thinking.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

She knew. She _knew._ Danny bit his lip. “Mom?”

“I’m so _sorry…_ we. We just… god, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she repeated, lowering her hand past her lips. “We- your father and I just… and… oh god. I.”

Danny’s face was hot. He almost wished Plasmius would sneak in and give him a new burn now. He was quiet, taking a shuddering breath before he spoke. “It’s. It’s my fault.”

Maddie shook her head vigorously, closing her eyes. “ _No._ No, god no, don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that Danny. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, it’s our fault. It’s our fault, Danny, I. I’m so…”

She could not stop the weeping that would escape, covering her mouth once again with nose running now as she sniffled. It did no good; Maddie wiped it with the back of her hand, shoulders shaking.

“I’m so sorry, Danny. I’m so sorry.”

Danny said nothing. His stomach flutters lessened, if only slightly. She shook her head, staring at him and chewing her cheek. He stared back before sighing heavily and shaking his head. "...how'd you figure it out?" he mumbled.

She gestured to his body and then to his face. Danny unconsciously covered the mark with his right hand, pulling his left arm under his right and closing his eyes. Maddie wiped her eyes. "Your father c-checked the Specter Speeder. The footage from the cameras, t-talking to y... to Phantom and. Little things. Little things, Danny." Maddie watched him softly. "We- we saw little things and. Colorado was... and Sam and Tucker stealing it Monday." 

The teenager took a seat on the metal floor, looking at the surface and his mother's boots. Maddie gingerly walked over, sitting next to him with her own gaze on the flooring as well. Danny's mind was blank; he was numb. 

"Thought I was better than that," he finally managed.

Maddie said nothing.

"...you shot at me." It was not accusing.

"I know. I know we did."

"Gonna take a lot of therapy to get over that." The joke fell flat.

"I know, Danny. And... I'm sorry." There was no deflecting what she had done. What _they_ had done. "We- can't make that up to you."

There was silence for a few minutes. The conversation had dropped outside the vault room.

"...so now what happens?"

Maddie chewed her top lip momentarily. She shifted her position on the floor and glanced at her son. He looked back at her, and she inhaled. The burn mark was still an angry red, and she tilted her head. "Can I- ask you something?"

Danny blinked. "That's- that's it?"

"It's about Vlad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sitting here also with a quiet sequel idea in mind with _Criminal Minds_ crossing into the mix? Maybe. Just maybe. It's possi- okay, yeah. I am. I am, I'm sorry.
> 
> I'd make up something funny, but man, dealing with the general public and people who don't want to wear masks despite a spike of ICU cases and just general pandemic stuff make a woman tired. 
> 
> You guys are truly making this worth my while. I appreciate the support for this fic so much. _Thank you_ for reading. =)


	7. You Drove Miles and Miles For What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad either doesn't care what happens, or he does and he's _really_ good at hiding it.

It should not have been so hard.

He lay in his room on the bed, eyes closed and the lights out. Someone could have passed his room and thought him asleep, but he really could not tonight.

It felt wrong to.

The night felt like a blur when dinner finally came around. It was a ‘pick from the fridge’ sort of night, even with their “guest”, and Danny was so thankful for that. He could not stand to be in the same room as anyone right now; his nerves were on edge; his mind was overloaded with what he could dimly assume was exhaustion. He was _still_ rather sluggish from the last few days, not to mention the entire event in the weapons vault with his mom.

The whole thing felt surreal.

Not to mention the crazy old bastard that was sleeping in the makeshift guestroom; he probably was not sleeping though, either.

It was Friday; the torture and entire incident in Colorado had taken place on Monday. In that timeframe, he had been through… two fights. Two encounters with his parents as Phantom. A few days of school, a mental health day, ectoplasmic burn wounds that had leaked into his human half, and now the revelation that his mother knew his secret and had been curious about Vlad and what his deal was.

Someone, some _god_ or _ghost_ must have been laughing at him right then, he _knew_ they had to be.

Spilling the beans about Vlad was not right; even _if_ he had managed to tell Maddie what the hell was going on, she probably would not have believed him for an instant. It was almost something that needed to be _seen_ to be believed, much less by both his mother _and_ his father. The whole story was not something that could just be spilled in two or three minutes. He needed time, he needed to figure out the perfect moment to expose Vlad for who he truly was.

The only question was _when_ could that even happen?

Danny lay one arm over his eyes, the stairs muffled and creaking as someone climbed them to go up to bed or- maybe to even check on him. He opened one eye and reached down to grab his phone, looking at the home screen. Zero new messages from Sam or Tucker, or even Jazz in another room- somehow, this did not surprise him. He set the phone back down and yawned with his eye closing again.

As far as he was aware, his mother was going to try and talk to Vlad that night- the only real question was how it was going to go. Maddie was a capable woman; she could handle herself. He had seen that firsthand when they had first gone to Colorado way back when Plasmius had experimented on the ghost animals. Yet he could not help but worry as he remained laying down.

He should have been _more_ worried about things.

Again, though- emotional exhaustion was the bane of his existence. He was so _tired;_ he wanted nothing to do with Vlad, nothing to do with the current situation of his mother telling him she knew.

Frankly, all he wanted was sleep. Nothing more, nothing less.

And yet…

* * *

Jack had gone upstairs that night to bed, and Jazz had also made her way to her bedroom for the evening. It left Maddie alone with her thoughts- and headache- on the couch, one light on next to her. It haunted her; her conversation with Danny in the weapons vault, in hindsight, might not have been the best idea. Even with the jabs and light talk they had made with each other, she still felt something welling up. Maybe it was Danny's disappointment at himself or her _own_ disappointment that she had gone in for the reveal too quickly.

Her question about Vlad had gone unanswered as well... well, not entirely unanswered. She should have expected as much when she had asked Danny what Vlad's relationship was to Plasmius. 

The uncomfortable silence spoke volumes, truthfully. She should have guessed as much, though. He sort of just shifted on the floor, moving back to lay against the wall and shook his head.

" _You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Neither would Dad."_

It should have stung, but she knew he was right. She probably would not have believed him for an instant, even with his track record of what had happened when they _both_ were stuck in Colorado some time back. It was too surreal; it could not be true.

...is what she would have said a year back. A year and a half ago, she would have called her son crazy.

Yet, as she sat on the couch with thoughts racing through her head, her child in his bedroom and her old college classmate in the apartment with them, she considered these words. Danny knew what he was capable of; Maddie merely had an inkling. That inkling told her he was capable of more than he let on, and he would not hesitate to flex such prowess should the need arise. The flirting with her during the college reunion, the disdain for Jack whenever they were alone- Maddie was not sure why she never saw it before.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Maddie closed her eyes, her own voice steady even with nerves. "Make it a dime."

The sound of someone sitting in the chair across the way from her got her to gently exhale and open her eyes; Vlad was there, wearing that scarlet robe and holding a glass of some sort of alcohol. He leaned back in the chair, tilting his head. "You should know that I could do that; I _am_ made of money."

"If I wasn't so suspicious of what's going on, I'd laugh."

The air between them was thick. Maddie adjusted her position on the couch, pulling her legs up under her and to the side. Vlad sipped his drink.

"We saw the Specter Speeder trajectory, Vlad. It said it went to Colorado, and we saw Danny's friends leave with it... and come back with Danny." She gazed at Vlad, keeping herself steady. "Which means he was there. And the only place I know of in Colorado where he could have gone to is your cabin where we crash-landed last year." 

Vlad lowered his glass from his lips, raising an eyebrow.

She leaned on the armrest. "Jack discovered he had ectoplasmic burns on his body that haven't been healing either. One on his hand was most prominent, but it makes me wonder where other burns might be and why he's been hiding them. Not to mention why the medicine cabinet is being shifted through repeatedly for pain medication." Maddie tilted her head. "I would _like_ to believe you had nothing to do with such a rapid change, but-"

"-you believe him being in Colorado has something to do with me." The bachelor set the glass on the table, steepling his fingers together. "It has something to do with my cabin, with all my power, something to do with _me._ "

Maddie never flinched. All his power with money, fame... or something else? "And if I do?"

He merely watched her, falling silent. She knew he was weighing his options against her; she _also_ knew that it was a blessing to be in the same room as him and not be sniped or such. 

She inhaled, pushing up from her position on the armrest now. "If you had anything to do with Danny's wounds and whatever happened to him in Colorado, I _will_ find you and make you regret it."

The threat was clear as day, and Vlad knew it. He knew what she was capable of; he knew she could go toe to toe with him as a human. As a ghost, though, she would be begging for her life. He took great solace in that right then. "Is that right, Madeline."

"It is." She should have felt threatened. She should have been scared, but this was her child they were talking about. Jack would protect Jazz with everything he had, and she would do the same with Danny. "And while I don't know what he's hiding or what you could have done to my son... or what _you're_ hiding that Danny won't talk to me about..."

Vlad's steepled fingers seemed to collapse into two hands gripping each other; he forced himself not to let his eyes flicker, closing them.

"...when I figure it out, you won't be able to hide anywhere." Maddie's eyes hardened. "Not here. Not the Ghost Zone. Nowhere."

The billionaire could smile only just. "This is a _dangerous_ path for you to walk down, my dear."

"I hunt ghosts, Vlad. I don't know of anything more dangerous than that."

* * *

The only light on in the house was the one in the living room, Vlad swirling what little drink he had remaining in his glass. It had been ten minutes since Maddie had gone upstairs, and he stared at the melted ice before closing his eyes. “You’re _very_ poor at hiding, Daniel.”

“Only took you fifteen minutes,” came the strained retort.

There was a flicker before Phantom appeared in the air above the couch, arms folded. He glared at the bachelor with the same gaze Maddie had given him only minutes before; Vlad never moved.

“I assume you’re not here for a business meeting and more bullshit with my parents and me.” It was not a question.

Vlad set the glass on the table calmly, looking up at the floating half-ghost and the lack of a burn mark on his face. “Hn. So, it only appears in your human guise,” he mused, completely ignoring the accusation. “Interesting enough. I never would have assumed as much, but…”

Phantom inhaled sharply. Of course Vlad would not even bother listening to him; of course he would fixate on something so trivial right now that did not matter to the boy. He was a stupid asshole with stupid issues and petty bullshit, and he was _afraid_ of it. He was terrified of what this man could do right now, and it _pissed_ Phantom off more than anything.

Alternating between anger and fear seemed childish as well, deep down.

He was still just a scared and stupid kid. Wasn’t he?

So Phantom just gritted his teeth and exhaled through his nose. “What. Do you _want_?”

“Loaded question.”

“Don’t play fucking games with me, Plasmius, You’re not here for a bus- “

Vlad waved a hand at the growl, shaking his head. “Yes yes, I know. I’m not here for a business meeting, it’s something to do with your parents, your mother thinks I’m at fault for all your burns and the trip to Colorado. You’re absolutely terrified of me, but of course you need to put on your brave little hero guise to face me lest you absolutely lose yourself in front of me, and… hn. Have I missed anything else?”

The chill in the room could be felt by both; Phantom slowly lowered himself from floating in the air and landed on his two feet without a word. It was almost _unbearable_ how much power the billionaire held over him right then, and Vlad was _basking_ in it like the sick asshole he was. It did not have to be so bad and get this far, but when the man was working to make a _clone_ out of him and stole him away for a sample of him mid-morph…

“Oh. Yes, my plan, my brilliant little scheme I’ve magically concocted in the last ninety-six hours of you ruining my greatest project.” Vlad smiled; Phantom swore he saw fangs. “See, I _would_ tell you my idea of what’s about to happen here, but really. What’s the fun in that?”

Phantom’s eyes flashed. “You call sleeping in my house watching me squirm and my mom chew you out _fun?”_

The man adjusted his left sleeve absently. “I wouldn’t call it _fun,_ but that _was_ the first word that came to mind. So yes. For now, it’s fun.”

It was frightening how calm he was now compared to fighting him in the skies. Phantom wished it _were_ more physically based than verbal.

“Do yourself a favor, Daniel,” he added, almost gently. “Remember what I said. I think it will come in _quite_ good practice soon enough.” He stood up from the chair, smiling once again as he walked to the guest room and out of sight.

Phantom stood there in the light of the one lamp lit, his form changing to one of a disheveled teenage boy with a burn on his face. He stared at the darkness, his mind echoing with one grim statement that he could not stop recalling.

_"?H͜͡ǫ̛w ̢͘҉f͘͠ar͘ ͢͝w̡̧ill ̡͝y͝ou͘͟ g̸̸o w̧̛͠h̕҉en y̸̛ou͘҉ ha̵̕͜ve̕ n̸͘o̴̴̕thin̕g̸ to los̵e? ҉͘”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that keeping a mellow chapter in between days is rough? Because it is. Worry not, though- this chapter and slash or the next will make up for the quiet. After all, we gotta deal with Jack, the revelation, a hostage situation... wait what.
> 
> My body did not appreciate me eating dried Thai chili peppers last night. Plural.
> 
> Again, sorry for being slow in this one. I promise we'll get to the goodness again soon. I hope you guys have a nice and safe Food Day this year. <3


	8. Beckoning the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I did forget to mention one little detail: my meeting in Amity Park is actually here."

“Dude, you don’t look so good.”

Danny merely shook his head, fiddling with the straw in his milkshake as Sam and Tucker both nibbled at the platters of food in front of them. Sam glanced at Tucker sideways before shaking her own head as well. “Well good to know Captain Obvious is here to help us.”

Tucker snorted. “Someone’s gotta say it, Sam.”

The two of them continued to argue, Danny’s eyes closing as he sipped once again. There was the typical bickering with the half-ghost in the middle, and truthfully right now? He would not have wanted it any other way. Just to have some sense of normalcy was- necessary.

It was clear to the two of his friends that he _needed_ it. They would happily oblige, not to mention do their best to listen to… whatever Danny had to offer to them. After all, he had offered to pay for lunch for them to just get out of the house. He had snuck out of the house prior to lunch; everyone seemed to be gone at the time. It was as good a time as any right then.

The teenager kept his head resting on his hand, drifting in and out of the conversation that kept the other two talking- or lack thereof. He was not entirely sure right now; it did not matter.

The companionship was more than enough.

So, he listened to Sam chew out Tucker for a moment, only to have Tucker grump right back, and he smiled slightly. Even with the burn on his face, he had to smile.

It went on for another couple of minutes before the air was quiet again. Sam glanced over at Danny, who still had his eyes closed and his head resting in his hand. “Danny?”

“Mhm?”

“You’ve been pretty quiet for wanting to spend time with us.”

His small smile remained, sitting up more in the booth. “Just- enjoying the moment, I guess.”

“Weird,” Tucker mumbled into his burger. “Usually you’re the one _causing_ the moment.”

Sam gave Tucker a dirty look, but Danny waved it off. Sighing, the smile faded as he shifted his position once again. “I know that’s all I’ve been doing lately, and I. I’m sorry about that. I get it.”

The dirty look was now morphing into something a little more than that. Tucker decided that his interest in food was much more important; Sam turned to the half-ghost and gestured to her face. Danny sighed, looking at the French fries before back to Sam. “I… got into another fight.”

“Could’ve guessed that much.”

“It was with Plasmius.”

She winced. “Also… probably should have guessed that.”

“Mom knows.”

Tucker froze mid-bite at this; Sam blinked before she stared with her mouth open slightly. Danny dropped his arm and pushed away his milkshake with that tired gaze again. “She, uh. She told me last night in the weapons vault.”

“Dude, how? I swear neither of us dropped any hints or anything.” Tucker was glancing around nervously; the diner was empty except for the three of them. He ducked back down into the booth. “We’ve kept our mouths shut the whole time. How did she figure it out?!”

Sam shut her mouth and folded her arms with a frown. Danny could tell that she was thinking and working out whatever could have happened in the situation, and he exhaled slowly. She was going to beat herself up for this, even if she would not admit it. He leaned forward in his seat now. “Sam? Sam, look at me.”

“I don’t get it,” she muttered. “I thought… I thought they were…”

“Dense?”

Sam looked back at her best friend, pained. There was sympathy as well, but all she could do was bite her lower lip. Danny tried to offer her a smile, but it was more of a grimace. “We all did, Sam. You, Tucker, and I all thought they’d never get it. If I snuck it under the radar, it should have been okay. And…” He looked down now as his food. “I slipped. I slipped hard.”

Now it was his friends’ turn to remain quiet. Both watched the teenager, their complete focus now on Danny and away from the food.

“They figured out you guys went to Colorado thanks to the Specter Speeder; turns out there’s a way to actually look up destinations and stuff in the database it’s got.” He frowned. “Just makes me wonder what else they know and if they’ve checked it before.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I guess my burns from fights with Vlad this week got… more visible?”

Tucker nodded to the pinkish mark on his face. It was far less of an angry red from the day prior. “Like that one?”

Danny shrugged halfheartedly. “He mentioned something about too much stress in my body and what he did to me in Colorado. I mean, it makes sense, but… I don’t know why it had to happen _now._ Maybe the electrocution was too much or something?”

Sam’s arms were still folded, but she leaned on the table. “It would make sense. But we’re getting away from the subject. How do your burns and reduced healing factor have anything to do with your parents?”

“Jazz tried to cover for me one night after I had a fight, and Dad got suspicious of it. So, he came upstairs, we talked, he saw my burned hand and recognized it as an energy burn. Ectoplasmic burn from a ghost.” Danny closed his eyes. “I should’ve known better honestly, but I’ve been so… I’ve been so _fucked_ up after everything that I just.”

Tucker ducked his head. Sam’s eyes grew soft and sympathetic.

“I- I did this to myself, honestly,” he muttered. “I didn’t do anyone any favors to help myself out or anything, and Jazz tried to pick up the slack for- for what? Just to have me end up getting my cover blown anyway by parents who are smarter than I give them credit for? Mom’s torn to hell about it, but… I don’t even know what the hell Dad’s thinking about it all. He might just want me gone or something- move out. Stupid shit or something, I dunno.”

His forehead rested on his arm now, the silence between the three only broken by the classic rock playing in the background. The food seemed all but forgotten, Tucker having folded one arm over his body and holding the other one and Sam having her own folded. It was a terrible feeling, knowing they had failed to keep their friend safe.

It was a terrible feeling indeed.

The silence was almost welcome, however. Nothing could be said or done now; it was all in the past.

Sam’s brow furrowed now, thinking. “…so. We can’t do anything about the current situation with them. What’s done is done, and knowing you, you’re not gonna run to Clockwork to fix things for- another time this month. Year, whatever it is. But what about Vlad?”

Danny’s head slowly raised, and Sam could have sworn he aged five years in five seconds. “He’s at my house right now. Something about a meeting in Amity Park or whatever. I needed to get out of the house, though. After last night and- y’know.”

“We get it,” Tucker replied quietly. “Danny, you’ve- been through a lot. Have you considered…? I dunno. Talking to someone else?”

“What, besides you guys and my family? Oh yeah, that’ll go over really well.” Danny rested his head in the palm of his hand again. “Sure, I can tell someone else and then probably go into the system with orphans or whatever because of me being half-ghost and my parents being incompetent at keeping me safe. That’s an amazing idea.”

Tucker winced. “…forgot about that.”

Sam shook her head. “Guys. Topic please?”

“Right. Crazy old man in my home with my parents.”

“Fruit loop.”

“No, he’s… gotten worse.”

“Dude, how can a _billionaire_ get any worse than ‘fruit loop?’”

Danny gestured to the side of his face.

“…fair enough.”

A phone buzzed. The trio blinked before Danny pulled out his own and stared at the caller identification with confusion before picking up. “Mom?”

The sound of something gently hissing was on the other end of the device. Danny pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the option to put on speaker phone. Sam and Tucker frowned, listening as the hissing and buzzing filled the booth while Danny gripped his cell. “Mom?!”

There was the faintest of moans. “ _J-Jesus_ …”

“ _Maddie_!” Jack’s voice rang out in a panic before there was a cry of pain. Another hiss was heard. “ _Son of a **bitch…!”**_

 _"Might I suggest you cease struggling?_ " The sound of someone gasping was next.

Then came a cry again.

Danny hung up, pushing himself out of the booth. Sam and Tucker followed suit, grabbing their phones and watching the teenager run out of the Nasty Burger. Both followed, leaving the mess of food in their wake as they saw their friend duck around the corner and a flash of light. Sam gritted her teeth. “Danny, _wait!”_

Phantom poked his head out from behind the building; Tucker froze, but Sam clenched her fists. “Dammit, don’t do this again. Let us _help_ you. We can- “

“If you’ve got time to talk, you’ve got time to walk,” Phantom cut in sharply. “That or we can see if I can break my old speed record.”

Tucker paled at this thought. Sam pursed her lips, however. “…at least wait at the door for us.”

Phantom took off into the skies with a leap; Sam took off after the ghost hero in her boots. Tucker decided it was probably time to take up jogging.

* * *

She should have known something was wrong when she went into the kitchen that morning. Maybe it was the way Maddie was making pancakes, the way Jack was quieter than normal, or the way that Vlad had walked in with his scarlet robe and hair already up. Maybe it was the glances between her mom and uncle, then over to her with a tight smile. “Morning, Jazz.”

“Morning, Mom.”

Jazz had not heard any arguing, nothing having to do with last night or anything else really. She could tell that something was very wrong, though- it did not take a genius to see that much. Danny’s door had been shut as well, and she knew that last night had been enough of a problem that there were no real dinner plans when they had a guest over.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

[ x ]

Jack could not tell you what had happened between Maddie and Vlad last night except what she murmured in their bedroom: ‘ _be careful.’_

Of what? Be careful of what?

He did not say anything when the trio was in the kitchen, keeping his eyes on Maddie and turning to Vlad. His best friend only smiled a little back, tilting his head before he went back to Maddie. She inhaled softly, whipping the pancake batter with renewed vigor and forcing a smile of her own. They keyword here was ‘forcing.’ He could tell something was amiss.

Jack knew; it was that weird feeling in his gut he always had.

It was something he should have listened to more often, he realized, when he saw Maddie almost dropping the bowl with the batter in it. Her eyes widened before she realized what had happened.

It was slow motion.

The bowl clanged to the floor with the batter spilling out, Vlad diving to grab Maddie by the hand. She had no time to react before his hand grasped her own and began to _glow_ a deep red color. Her eyes had widened before she opened her mouth to scream, and Vlad twisted her around with his hand. It was a ballroom motion, sliding a hand over her mouth before it glowed red as well.

Maddie’s scream never came; her eyes rolled slightly as she fell to the floor next to the pancake batter in a heap.

Jack had no time to think; his body was in motion before his mind had any time to process what the hell had just happened. He was diving for Vlad, diving for his _best friend_ , before he realized the same hand that was glowing and silenced his wife was now hitting his face. It pushed into his mouth, glowing and almost _burning_ before he realized—

[ x ]

The first thing he felt was pain. It was a burning sensation across his mouth, his wrists, and his ankles. Jack blinked blearily, struggling before there was a searing feeling of _agony_ in said wrists. It made him squeeze his eyes shut for a moment before his eyes snapped open and he was fully alert.

“What the hell...?" 

Jack looked down at the bindings on his wrists, the glowing red energy searing his skin. The ghost hunter shut his eyes, inhaling sharply as he clenched his fists. Jack forced his hands to unclench, exhaling slowly after the fact before wracking his memory.

He last remembered Vlad being in the kitchen with them and then- Maddie had dropped the bowl. She had been knocked unconscious. There was darkness. He had woken up chained to the chair in the dining room with-

"Mads!"

She moaned quietly, eyes fluttering open as she lifted her head. "Jesus..."

"Maddie!" Jack pulled again at the restraints; there was instant regret, the smell of burning flesh permeating the air as he hissed this time. He should have learned the first time, but the need to help Maddie overtook the burning sensation cutting into his wrists. There was no chance he could escape from whatever the hell this was without some sort of help. "Son of a _bitch-"_

 _"_ Might I suggest you cease struggling?"

The bonds around Maddie's wrists began to glow, and a red series of scarred markings began to snake up her arm. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she gasped. Jack gritted his teeth, watching them begin to pulsate slowly and Maddie clenching her fists. The bonds dug into her wrists as well; she cried out finally. It _burned._

“You can’t break out of them,” came a pained and tired voice. “I. I already tried to.”

Jack swallowed hard; Jazz had been placed in the same position as the other two with the dinner table between the trio. She had no burn around her mouth, but her eyes were wet. She had been crying clearly; her father narrowed his eyes.

This was a hell of a situation they were in. Even with thinking, pondering what to do to try and get out, every movement would leave a burn mark. A scar.

There was one problem and two missing people.

“Where’s Danny? Where’s _Vlad?”_

“Oh, he’ll be here in thirty seconds.”

The purr came from the guest room, Maddie shuddering from the sickly-sweet voice of their old college friend. Jack could only jerk his head in the voice’s direction, seeing the billionaire walk out with his hand adjusting his sleeve. Jazz’s eyes narrowed, and she growled softly. “You…”

Vlad held up a finger with a small smile. “Ah ah ah. We need to wait for the guest of honor to arrive, Jasmine. Wouldn’t be a hostage situation without a hero now, would it?”

Maddie’s stomach churned at this. “…wait a minute.”

Jack frowned. “I thought you had a meeting!”

The front door creaked open slowly, and the teenage boy stood there with two friends in tow. They were gripping their phones, stone-faced. Vlad tilted his head and lifted two fingers; the Goth and the geek’s eyes widened before Danny stepped inside with his voice soft. “…no. He didn’t have one at all.”

“Incorrect. I _do_ have a meeting,” Vlad corrected simply. “I _did_ forget to mention one little detail.”

Sam and Tucker suddenly floated up into the air surrounded by pink energy; Danny’s eyes widened before they were thrown into the apartment against the walls of the building. Sam crumpled on the floor in a heap, Tucker meeting the same fate on the other side of the entryway to the kitchen. The boy clenched his fists, and the billionaire smiled grimly.

“My meeting in Amity Park is actually _here._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just. Want. To get. To the good part. (She says as she fights her way through a forest of build-up.)
> 
> Guess who gets to have an Expository Hairstyle Change next chapter. Because I want to show how angry and ticked someone is.
> 
> Thank you guys. So much. I love you all so much. So very much.


	9. Dangerous Desperation Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ "There are some things you don't get to touch, and my family is one of them." ]

“Do be careful, Daniel,” Vlad spoke calmly. “I wouldn’t want something to happen to the others while you’re in such a… precarious situation.”

Danny gritted his teeth, shutting the door slowly behind him and locking it. He walked over to Sam first, feeling the side of her neck for a pulse before walking to Tucker next and doing the same. Thank god he found them, but he knew they were not his target. _That_ was sitting in the dining room; all three of them were, to be precise. Unfortunately, he was not sure what the old man was up to, besides clearly a hostage situation with his family.

It made his blood boil, and yet- he was also afraid. Oh sure, he had been scared before of the older man standing at the head of the table. This time was different.

Something was off about it all, just like it had been for the last week.

Danny walked slowly into the kitchen and stared at the three people at the table. Maddie’s gaze was at the table, Jack’s was on the boy, and Jazz’s was on Danny as well. He swallowed hard, struggling to keep his voice steady. “Let them go, Vlad.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands, dear boy.” Vlad lowered the two fingers and clasped his hands behind his back with that little smile. “Now. Have a seat.”

The teenager did not move. “And if I don’t?”

From behind his back, Vlad subtly moved one finger; Maddie’s skin began to glow once again, the scarred markings creeping up her arms and glowing red. Her eyes widened, hissing as they began to snake up to the elbows this time. Jazz’s eyes widened as well, and she gripped her chair as the jumpsuit began to burn through. “ _Mom!”_

Vlad’s small smile never disappeared, watching Maddie squirm in her chair. Danny gritted his teeth, closing his eyes before he walked over to the table and pulled over the empty chair. He sat down at the opposite end of Vlad. “…happy?”

The scars ceased to be once again, but the damage had been done. The ghost hunter’s face was wet with tears, and Jack’s own face had his brow furrowed and gritting his teeth like his son. His best friend was here, and he knew he was now tied up at the table because of him. What was he supposed to say, to _think?_ He did not open his mouth, but the expression said everything.

‘ _What the hell is going on?'_

“Why are you doing this?” Danny tried to growl. “What’s the point?”

“ _Why?_ Well that’s simple,” Vlad stated casually. “It allows me to show how much of a grip I have on you, your life, and your family. You do owe me, after all.”

Danny clenched his fists under the table. He should have gone ghost right then, but- his parents. Jazz. Vlad had him eating out of his hand with a shock collar around his neck, and the bastard knew it with that sick little smile on his face. “Yeah? I don’t think I owe you a _dime,_ Masters.”

Vlad raised a brow, the smile growing even wider. Maddie closed her eyes at the sight. “You really are a naïve child; it’s almost amusing at this point.”

“Would you just cut the crap and get on with it?” Danny snapped. “Leave them _out_ of this. This has _nothing_ to do with them!”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.”

Danny’s anger was beginning to outweigh his fear, and it was showing. “Then _stop_ showboating and get to the fucking point!” He stood up, hands on the table with eyes flashing emerald green for a second before closing his eyes. He needed to get it back under control; did they all know? “You _always_ do this. Every goddamn time, it’s some big game of chess with you and—”

“Every time?” Maddie interrupted, opening her eyes again and looking at her son.

Jack finally swallowed and inhaled. “…what do you mean ‘every time’?”

Vlad’s smile faded. Leave it to the boy to ruin a perfectly good game, much less in front of his parents and sister. He unclasped his hands from behind his back and brought them in front of himself, folding them over his chest. What did it matter? The boy had made his move, one pawn working to take out the king with, so few pieces left on the board. “Let me ask you something then. How far will you go when you have nothing to lose?”

The table was silent; Danny opened his eyes again and clenched his jaw. The hands curled into fists, ducking his head with a soft growl. “You keep _saying_ that like it’s supposed to _mean_ something.”

“I would have thought it did now, but. It seems my effect on you recently has been rather- weak.” Vlad inspected his nails before looking straight at the boy. “It seems I need to play the trump card already, even with it being so early into the game.”

Danny’s muscles tensed. Jack and Maddie exchanged glances with one another before Jack tried to move the restraints once again. The hiss of clothing meeting ectoplasmic rope was heard, and he growled in pain once more. “Vee-man… you don’t. Need to do this…!”

“Oh, but see, Jack… I do need to.”

Vlad snapped his fingers at this cold comment, and the scars began to slowly appears and snake up Jack’s arms now. Jazz tried to break free, only to receive sizzling burns on her ankles and wrists with a cry of pain. “No! _Dad!_ ”

The man was gritting his teeth, working to try and suppress the pain he felt in his arms. Maddie watched with horror, seeing the jumpsuit now burning with the indentations of the scars as well. “ _Jack!”_

“I’m… f-fine…!” Jack managed through gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can… h-handle it…!”

Danny was not so sure about this proclamation. His family was not built for this; they were not ready for torture like this. But he- he had been tortured. He had fought, he had been through so much at the hand of this madman, and now he was… he had to stop him. He needed to stop Vlad; even with his anger, his fear, even with his identity in danger, what was he supposed to do?

The scars continued up the arm and to the elbow. Jack hissed again, growling now in pain. Maddie tried to break out herself, to no avail, turning to Vlad with a heated glare. “You absolute… piece of… of _shit_.”

“Now Maddie,” Vlad said. “Surely you must know that anger is ill-befitting of a woman of your status here. Quite a slippery slope to go down, it is.”

Maddie gritted her teeth now, anger dripping from each word. “I’ll show you anger. Get me out of these bonds, and I’ll prove to everyone how much of a scumbag you _really_ are. All your secrets you keep, lying about who you care about… you don’t _care._ You never have!”

Vlad raised a brow at this. “Now now. I don’t think that will be necessary; I do believe Daniel will be able to assist with such angry accusations, though. As he always has.”

Jack’s arm was still burning with scars now reaching his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, barely gasping out the words. “…what… do you _want…?_ ”

“Oh, that’s simple.”

The billionaire chuckled softly before turning to Danny now, narrowing his eyes.

“I want _you_ to show the others… who you really are. Remember when I told you… you have no idea what it means? What it’s like to lose such things and you don’t know how far someone will go when you have nothing left to lose? Dare I say this is one of those opportunities-“

Danny growled louder now, eyes flashing emerald again. He did not try to hide it. “We’re not here for a fucking lesson, Vlad; what do you _want?”_

“It’s simple; I will make you a deal, Daniel.”

The scars disappeared again from Jack’s body. He was panting softly, dropping his head and closing his eyes. His entire body ached now, and he struggled to stay awake. Jack lifted his head slowly, muscles still clenched. Maddie grit her teeth again, watching their captor as he kept that cruel smile on his face.

“You can come with me and your family will be spared, and I will be able to get your DNA, not to mention I will actually treat you with the proper respect you deserve. Or not- and I could have every single one of these people die in front of your eyes.” His eyes flickered briefly, a sick satisfaction appearing as his voice dropped. “And you can go searching for them in the Ghost Zone and apologize for how terrible a son you _really_ are.”

It was a lose-lose situation. Danny knew it.

He had lost the moment he had come home. He should not have left them alone.

He was an idiot.

Jazz swallowed, shakily taking a deep breath. “What are you talking about?”

Vlad clicked his tongue at the question. “Oh, I think he knows. I think he knows all too well what’s going to happen. He understands. He’s been through this a few times, but nothing as dire as this.”

It was a cruel situation to be thrust into. Danny knew this was his fault. This was all his fucking fault. His voice cracked finally, eyes softening. “What’s gotten into you? The hell is this? Why are you so-“

“Why am I so what, Daniel? Angry? Petty? Furious?” Vlad ticked off the emotions on one finger before lowering both his arms finally, placing his hands on the table. “Why am I putting it all on the line? Because as I said, how far will someone go when they have _nothing_ _left_ _to lose?_ ”

Slipping.

Slipping farther and farther down an already steep slope.

Vlad just smiled viciously. Danny swore again he saw fangs. His mind was spinning, all eyes now on him as he swallowed hard. His blood boiled, but fear gripped him in a vice as well; what was he supposed to do? How could he even _win_ this?

“I’d call you a seriously crazed up fruit loop, but you already know that I said _that’s_ completely fucking wrong,” he managed hoarsely.

Vlad licked his lips. “Mm; and as I said before, I’ll call it an upgrade. So, what will it be, Daniel? What means the most to you? Is it your family? …or is it your precious identity you’ve sworn and worked so hard to protect over the last year and a half?”

One could have heard a pin drop. Danny’s fists were trembling on the table, his head dropped again. Maddie’s eyes glistened with tears, both in pain and in agony at her son’s situation. If she would have been let out, she would have gone over and hugged him. Jack bit the inside of his mouth, inhaling softly. “Danny.”

The boy raised his head, his own eyes now glistening with angry tears. “I never. _Never_ meant for this to happen. I swear to God, I…”

“Danny. Listen to me.”

Vlad raised a brow again; Danny did not wipe his eyes, looking over at Jack with hair falling in front of his face. The man spoke painfully, trying to find the words- the right words to give his son. “This- isn’t your fault.”

Danny shook his head. “You don’t-“

“I don’t get it. I know I don’t. I don’t… I don’t know what you’ve been through. I know your mother and I, though- are sorry.” Jack took a deep breath. “We’re so sorry for what we’ve done. What we- thought about doing to you. And if you… if you want to go with him?” There was a soft sniffle, followed up with a tearful smile. It hurt. “We. We get it.”

Maddie shook her head. “Jack…”

“It’s okay, Maddie. It’s okay. He’s got every right to be mad at us.”

Danny’s mind was spinning. Vlad was still smiling viciously, practically basking in his victory. Jack looked down at the table now, Jazz’s face wet with tears as well. They were pawns; they were all pawns in a sick game of chess, and Danny hated it.

But he was thinking. He was trying to think.

Maybe… maybe there was a way out of this with both. Maybe it would work.

A plan was forming. To be fair, it was not much of a plan and more of a gambit. Danny was not sure if it would work even- it probably would not. Both his parents seemed to know, though. Everyone seemed to know now. Jack’s words rang in his ears as he looked down at the table with a swallow again. ‘ _He’s got every right to be mad at us.’_

Did he really?

One thing he _did_ know, however, was he was tired of this. He was tired of being afraid, tired of Vlad’s little games- now that his family was involved… he was tired of being scared.

He was angry. At himself, at Vlad- at everything.

Danny took a deep breath. “I’d be asking you the same thing, Vlad.” He gritted his teeth now. “Except _you_ don’t have a family. Plus, _your_ identity’s been- been in secret and hidden for the last twenty plus years.”

Vlad’s smile faded.

“So… what if I made it simple for you? What say I _do_ come with you, but I give it a twist. I show them who I am- and _you_ show _them_ who you are.”

He had to admit; it was a sneaky move. He almost smiled again. “Oh my… you really are turning into someone like me.”

Danny pushed himself away from the table now, pushing back the chair in the process. “No. Not someone _like_ you. _Better_ than you.” He lowered his fists to his side, two white rings of light splitting down his body in the process. The teenager’s battered frame was replaced with one with snow-white hair and emerald eyes, lips curled back into a snarl now.

Maddie’s eyes widened at the sight. Jack inhaled sharply.

Phantom jabbed a finger at the billionaire across the table. “I am _sick_ and _tired_ of this _entire_ charade with you, Vlad. There are some things _you_ don’t get to touch.” His fists glowed with the same color as his eyes. “And _my_ _family_ is one of them.”

For a moment, Jazz might have sworn she saw it; his hair flickered, embers coming from the strands.

The moment was gone, and Vlad chuckled. It was a low noise at first before it turned louder and louder, unhinged. Maniacal. “Oh, you _are_ simple to play. You are _so_ -“

Phantom took this moment to jump the table and grab Vlad by the collar and _throw_ him across the kitchen with that ghostly super-strength. The man crashed through the wall, small pieces of rubble falling from the wall on top of Tucker and Sam, as well as in the kitchen. Vlad pushed himself up in the living room, dusting himself off before looking up.

With a _roar_ , Phantom grabbed the man once again by the collar and _flung_ him through the front door.

The impact seemed to loosen Vlad’s grip on the ectoplasmic restraints that held the family in place in their chairs. Maddie gasped softly, almost sliding off and collapsing to the floor in the process. Jack took hold of her torso, wincing and dropping to his own knees. He cast a look outside and pushed himself- and his wife- to their feet, grimacing. “Shit…”

“ _Danny!”_

Jazz hissed as well, trying to take a step before promptly falling to the tile with a moan. She pushed herself to her feet as well, limping through the hole in the wall. Jack lumbered behind his daughter with Maddie keeping herself propped up with support. She saw the ectopistol on the table- had she forgotten to put it away? - and grabbed it, nodding. “O-outside.”

Jack nodded, using the wall as his own support as they stumbled to the busted door.

Phantom stood in front of the apartment, hands clenched and glowing. Vlad was three feet away, collapsed on the concrete and panting heavily. His ponytail was undone, hair falling in front of his face as he looked up at the teenager.

His eyes were flickering red, furious. Murderous.

“You…”

* * *

_“Degeneration happening, sweetness,” Maddie’s voice echoed calmly, the clone slowly reaching up for its creator._

_It was a horrific sight to behold; Plasmius knelt next to the clone, watching it melt away into ectoplasmic goo in the test tube. The creature was almost sentinel, begging for help. It could not be said if the ghost creation were feeling any sort of **pain** in the process; who knew if they could feel such a thing? Danielle had- so maybe…_

_Maybe it hurt. It begged not to die, the hand disappearing with the rest of its body. Its eyes were last, fixated on Plasmius as it took its last gasp._

_“No! NO!” Plasmius screamed. “ **NO!”**_

_It was an echo that could be heard across the valley, a scream of agony. Phantom and Danielle watched with a sort of horror themselves, seeing the man slumped over his creation. The last several months of his life were reduced to nothing but a puddle of ectoplasm; not that Phantom was proud of destroying something like that, but it had to be done in the end. Right?_

_Right?_

_Plasmius stayed over the remains for what seemed like several minutes before he turned his gaze towards the two ‘cousins.’_

_It was **murderous.** A guttural snarl erupted from his chest; eyes fixated on both half-ghosts before he stood up. He flung his cape backwards, stalking towards Danielle with one thing in mind._

_Kill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get one glimpse of a hair change and another look at the actual hair change. Yeet.
> 
> I'd like to meme, but it's so tense right now it's a terrible time to. We _finally_ have the thing happen, and next chapter we have a seriously horrible fight that'll happen. And let me tell you, I do love my fight chapters.
> 
> I love every single one of you. So much. Thank you for sticking around for this chapter again.
> 
> ((Also shout out to Merry for constantly reading this even though she has no idea about the characters except for two of them, thank you for constantly putting up with my stuff. <333))


	10. Darkness Corrupts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ It's not a silly game anymore for them: now it's a bloodbath. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE.

If you ever asked Danny later what had happened to Vlad, he would have told you he “yeeted that asshole out of the house.”

It sounded funnier than it was. It also did not tell the whole story.

Phantom stood in front of the house with green eyes blazing and hands glowing brightly as his nemesis laid on the concrete. It was clear he was enraged, teeth bared in a snarl and ready to fire a ghost ray at a moment’s notice.

Vlad, though- Vlad was seeing red, almost literally.

This... this _child._

He honestly believed he could protect his family and his friends from whatever the hell came to attack them, believing he could still be a big damn hero and save them. Vlad's hand clenched up, the fingers digging into the skin as he trembled on the concrete. He could feel it; he could feel the anger inside of him welling up, he could feel his eyes flickering as he gritted his teeth.

His hair fell past his face, his panting growing heavier.

Vlad closed his eyes. What did it matter now? The boy had told everyone what had happened, and he had held a family hostage without anyone coming to their assistance but their child that they had hunted for months. The boy wanted nothing to do with him, his mother loathed him, his father... who knew what Jack thought about it?

He exhaled through his teeth, feeling his body pulsating.

He was unaware that his ghost form was flickering in and out of sight, coinciding with his emotions; Phantom clenched his fists, watching the phenomenon and keeping his hands out. This was a first for him, for any of them. He knew his family was watching behind him, but right now, his focus was on the man on the pavement.

“…you…”

The flickers between Plasmius and Masters were terrifying. Each time Plasmius was next seen, he was looking more and more ragged.

"...you little... b̷̜͙̂r̶̙̝̃ȃ̶̪t..."

Phantom blinked. Something was wrong; something felt off about this entire thing, and he was not sure what it was. Maybe it was his flickering form, maybe it was the fact he had not gotten up yet from his onslaught. Maybe it was the hair too; whatever it was, something was very off about this situation now. The teenager had his hands glowing, staring at the man on the ground. "…Vlad?”

The hair fell in front of Vlad's face, eyes flickering dangerously again. Each glimpse of his ghostly entity was more and more ragged, beaten and battered than before- the cape was ripped, as were parts of his outfit. There were glimpses of skin, cuts and bruises shown. There was dried blood, both green and red. The pristine hair that had been kept perfect over the years was flickering and getting longer and greasier, falling in front of his face much like his human side.

It was terrifying.

Maddie stood next to Jack, watching the transformation as well with throat clenching up. She kept her ecto-pistol trained on the man on the floor, trembling. "...what the hell is going on?"

Jack shook his head. He was still too stunned to speak; his brain was processing the events of what had happened. There was still adrenaline pumping through him, but he could not speak. That said- he had never seen this phenomenon before with any ghosts before.

Maybe Vlad was different because he was half-ghost like their son, but the question remained: why in the world was he shifting forms? How was he shifting without transforming _?_

Vlad snarled softly, the two rings splitting down his body finally as he dropped his head. The adrenaline through his body mixed with the blood, his mind ringing. It was the same emotion as the cabin, a burning rage that would not be extinguished unless he was unconscious. Slowly, the hybrid pushed himself to his feet with fists clenched and glowing red now, no longer the magenta they once were.

He glared at the teenager and bared his fangs, his once-pristine hairstyle now long and past his shoulders much like his human half. He raised a hand to his face with the light bathing it in a hellish glow. “You want to play _hero?_ We can _play hero._ ”

With a roar, Plasmius dove for the teenager with an energy strike.

Phantom’s eyes widened as he dove out of the way and jumped into the air with his own hands alight. “Up here, asshole!” He swerved under the other hybrid and fired an energy blast at him, keeping himself between Plasmius and his family. Plasmius was pushed back, and Phantom flew up to him with a green-infused fist of his own. “You gonna put up a fight this time?”

Plasmius’s eyes flashed once again, flying back from the uppercut with his right hand glowing. Almost as if he were on the ground again, the hybrid flexed his fingers before clenching them into fists and taking an offensive stance with his feet. “Only if you stop running,” he snarled softly.

“I think I’m done running from you,” Phantom growled back. “I’m sick of running all the time, dealing with your constant _crap…_ ” He seemed to land on the air itself as well, keeping his right fist close and his left hand open and out. Something seemed to spark around him- it was a strange energy of sorts, eyes flickering briefly. That emerald green seemed to shift to a darker green, the body surrounding with the same darker energy.

It was not something akin to Dan Phantom at all, but it was _something_ darker than how he normally felt. He would have been more afraid of this energy, but right now? He was just pissed.

“…think you can handle a teenager, _old man?_ ”

Unfortunately for Phantom, while he had gotten an upgrade of sorts- so had Plasmius. While it was not entirely what the teenager had gotten, he was just as enraged.

There were no words necessary; the man seemed to push off the air and threw another energy strike at the teenager, which Phantom moved swiftly out of the way from. Phantom threw his own energy strike at Plasmius, his fist crashing into the man’s cheek and cutting it open. There was a deep gash on the side of his face, blood already coming from the wound.

Plasmius snarled softly, his hand glowing as he flung an energy ray at the teenager. He dodged it easily before encountering an undercut to his midsection; it was accompanied with a fiendish snarl. The hand glowed before an energy ray blew back the boy several feet. Phantom went head over heels and no time to react- Plasmius was on top of him with another punch to the face.

It sent the teenager hurdling towards the concrete, yet he managed to land on the street with a soft grunt on his feet. Pain rocketed through his frame, but he ignored it. He leapt again for the skies, hands aglow before he thrust them in front of himself and shot a beam of dark green energy at the other hybrid.

The man _absorbed_ the energy and thrust it right back at the boy, who barrel-rolled to the right and readied another right hand at the billionaire.

There was no need for words.

Phantom thrust his hand at Plasmius once again before the man gripped it tightly in his own glowing left hand and held fast. There was a darkness there that swirled unlike anything Phantom had seen; the sight caught him off-guard, his own dark aura flickering before Plasmius slammed a left punch home to Phantom’s nose.

There was a sickening crunch, followed with a scream of pain. Plasmius released the boy’s hand before he slammed a left kick into his chin and whirled around. Phantom went flying, the other hybrid soaring after him with hands alight. The teenager reached up to feel his nose, wincing.

Broken. Broken and _very_ bloody and painful. He really was not playing around.

Phantom looked back down at the others.

…his family.

With a growl, Phantom did a spin mid-air as Plasmius launched another assault at the teenager. His hands were alight with energy once again, and he fired a ghost ray point-black to the billionaire’s face. The blast sent the man back, and Phantom charged after him with his lower half morphing into a tail. He was picking up speed.

His energy was becoming darker once again, as were his eyes. In fact, they were almost fully _enveloped_ in the dark green color akin to Plasmius’s own as he threw his hand forward once again with a roar.

* * *

“…has he… ever been like this?” Maddie mumbled.

Jazz shook her head. “Not like this.” Her own voice was hushed, watching the two combatants from the apartment with her parents. “I mean, when he gets mad, he gets the scary green eyes going, but- never like this.”

Jack winced, pulling Maddie closer to him as they kept their eyes up to the skies. He could not say anything, watching his son and his… friend?

Former friend.

That was what bothered Jack more than anything. It was not his son being half ghost; he could handle that much right now; he could take that sort of news. It was the other half of the equation- it was Vlad Masters turning out to be the Wisconsin Ghost. His old college roommate had been the one who had trapped him almost a year ago, the one who had tried to take Maddie for his own.

The ecto-acne, the Ghost King and bringing Danny back from the Ghost Zone… and Danny.

Danny had been fighting _Vlad,_ and he never questioned Vlad about anything. He had trusted _Vlad_ , god dammit. He trusted his old college roommate, the Billionaire of the Year, whom he thought was his best friend- and for what? Seeing Danny- no, _Phantom_ \- get the shit beaten out of him for whatever grudges they seemed to have with each other after so little time…

It hurt. It hurt so much to see his friend- _former_ friend do this.

Danny hurt so much more, though. He must have had a reason. They must have had a reason for the hatred between them. Even though Jack hurt, even as he watched his son fight his best friend, he swallowed hard.

Danny never deserved this.

Was this his fault? It must have been. It had to have been. It had to have been his fault.

Jack pulled Maddie closer, and she inhaled sharply. “C-careful…”

“He’s gonna make it, right?” he asked softly. “He’s gonna win, right?”

She kept her grip on the ecto-pistol. “Which one?”

He exhaled slowly. “…our son.”

* * *

It was a war.

Neither of them was winning, but- they were not losing either.

Phantom panted heavily, smearing the blood on his face under his nose and clenching his fists still. Plasmius remained airborne, his cut on his face no longer bleeding. _That_ was now coming from his mouth; he bared his fangs, the blood staining the inside of it as well and eyes blazing with that fury, never once fading. Plasmius was not ready to give up.

Neither was Phantom, though.

The teenager snarled again, but it was weaker. Plasmius almost smiled. Almost.

He would have if he were not so angry. All that remained was that anger, that fury when he saw the boy in front of him still flying. Still breathing. Still alive.

Phantom ruined _everything._

Plasmius _roared_ now, both hands open and glowing with that sick red energy as he dove for the teenager. Phantom braced himself, though, and the two of them collided head-on with Plasmius grabbing the boy by the neck and beginning to squeeze.

Phantom’s eyes widened before narrowing again and reaching to grab Plasmius’s own. The man showed his fangs again, barely a whisper as he began to push the boy towards the earth once again. “I̷ ̷own̴ ̶y̴o̴u̴.̷”

“…f…fuck… _you…_ ”

Phantom’s fingers began to dig into Plasmius’s skin, unaware that the impact from him flying down was coming at a frightening speed. He briefly turned his head before eyes widened, adrenaline bursting through once again. With an iron grip and closing his eyes, the teenager took a deep breath…

…and _rolled_ in mid-air on top of the bachelor now, with him hurtling towards the concrete and pushing his speed higher. Higher. Faster.

Stronger.

His eyes opened again, the dark green still evident and pupil-less. There was something else, though; his hair had gotten almost _longer._ As if the teenager had grown a slightly thicker head of hair, it was fluffier. There was the snow-white color still, but it had tinges of green and red blood on the fringes now. He snarled once more, fangs now evident as well.

There was the _crunch_ of a body to the blacktop, dust flying as the two hybrids skidded to a stop. Jack shielded Maddie from the sight, using his body as the protective cover. Jazz raised her arm to her eyes, turning around to see Sam and Tucker stumbling from the house. “Guys!”

“What happened?” Sam asked, rubbing her left arm and wincing. “What…?”

Tucker wiped his glasses and slid them back on his face. His eyes widened at the settling dust and seeing Phantom on top of Plasmius, choking him with fingers gripping the skin and… “…holy shit.”

Sam frowned before she looked over at the rubble, her face morphing from worry to _fear._ Genuine fear.

Danny Phantom was gripping Vlad Plasmius by the neck, his suit ripped apart and blood in his hair. Plasmius was trying to keep his own grip on the boy’s neck, but it was clear Phantom was winning. He towered over the elder man, gritting his teeth and showing fangs; Plasmius’s grip loosened only just. “You… idiot b̴̘͙̩̦͂̋̍͜͝ơ̸̼̎̏̏̉y̶̧̥̗͛͐…”

Phantom would only respond with pulling Plasmius up off the dirt pile and _slamming_ his head into the man’s own. Plasmius howled, releasing Phantom’s neck in the process. It seemed to be an invitation of sorts, for Phantom released one hand from his neck. There was a red mark where the grip was, but it did not matter. Plasmius had no time to react before a fist came crashing into his face.

Followed with another. And another.

And still another.

Jazz turned away from the sight, covering her mouth. Sam began to walk towards the two before Tucker placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew; he _knew_ Sam would not be able to stop this. She tried to jerk away, but he gripped it tighter. “Sam.”

“D-Dammit… let _go…!_ Let me—”

“Sam. Look.”

The Goth glanced over to see Maddie breaking away from Jack, dropping the ecto-pistol and tripping over herself to the pair on the ground. Jack struggled to follow her, stumbling with each step from the bonds that had burned into his body.

Phantom’s frightening energy did not deter her from reaching out to collapse on his back, holding him tight. Tears were rolling down her face as she hugged him tightly; he struggled to throw another punch. Plasmius was out cold, blood oozing from his mouth and the cuts on his face. The woman ignored the dark energy around him, holding fast.

This was her son. This was _their_ son.

Slowly, the dark green around him began to disappear. The pupil-less eyes receded, shifting slowly back to the emerald green his friends were so accustomed to seeing. The hair receded as well, the blood disappearing and instead leaving a dirty white in its wake. Phantom placed his fist on the rocks next to Plasmius before being pulled back into Maddie’s arms.

Jack grimaced as he kneeled behind the two family members, Maddie holding her son tightly.

Phantom panted softly, feeling his eyes burning. Tears rolled down his cheeks, closing them and trembling.

There were no words needed; tears spoke louder than anything then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I don't even know what to say after this. I just- I don't. I hope paying two bucks for pitchforks was worth it??
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. All of you. I will never tire of telling you all how much I love you guys.
> 
> Be kind to yourselves. I'll write to you all soon. All my love.


	11. As We Walk Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How you recover from what life's throwing at you is what matters." Joe Namath.

Six days.

It had been six days, and it still did not feel like it was long enough for them to take in what had happened last Saturday.

The police never came on account that it would be most likely a horrible idea for them to show up with the Guys in White, who constantly were on the search for Phantom among other things. Vlad Masters… Plasmius had disappeared mere minutes after the fight, and it could not be said if he was almost dead or just pretending to be. No one wanted to talk about the notion, much less think about it.

Then there was the recovery, and that was just the start of it all.

Danny had insisted his parents get _professional_ medical help the next day, and even though they said they would, the subject was dropped. Little things were seen, though- things that Danny noticed, tired as he was.

His parents did not wear gloves, keeping their sleeves rolled up when they could. If they could help it, they would order out instead of cooking at home. The emergency money was exactly that now- used in an emergency, and a family working to heal and figure out how to pull themselves back together _was_ considered an emergency. At least, in the eyes of the Fentons, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley it was.

It was unspoken knowledge at home that they knew about what was going to happen with their wrists and ankles. There were going to be scars there, possibly for the rest of their days. There were also red and angry burns, almost akin to first degree burns. In a sick twist of irony, Danny would apply the Fenton Burn Cream to the wounds with some hisses of pain, but no protests as to what needed to be done.

The entire time, there was little speaking about what had happened that Saturday.

School was a painful affair; Jazz was kept home, and Danny would return her schoolwork to her. She kept in constant contact with her teachers, always seeking notes and looking to call the school for any missing time or missing notes that might have been taken. Her obsession to deal with school versus what had happened would have almost been funny, had the situation been lighter.

It was almost worse with Danny; the teenager had taken painkillers that week when he deemed it necessary, not to mention the workload was becoming more and more with school almost finished. Sam and Tucker helped however they could with assignments, but they had their own course load to deal with in turn. It certainly did not help that even with how sympathetic Lancer was to the entire thing, he had to keep up the pressure on the teenager.

He did make one promise, however.

If he came in for a couple of days for schoolwork and tutoring, he might be able to scrape him by with some extra credit.

Danny leapt on that chance in less than a heartbeat.

* * *

It was Friday evening, four-fifty in the afternoon.

The ghost portal had been closed, and Maddie was standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator door open and a furrowed gaze. Jack poked his head in with a blink; he was in a bright blue Hawaiian shirt with FentonWorks logos tacked all over the cloth. His wife smiled a little at the sight as she turned her head. “I haven’t seen that shirt before.”

“And I haven’t seen that smile in a _week,_ so that makes wearing this worth it,” Jack replied gently, shuffling into the room with slippers. “Thinkin’ of actually making dinner tonight?”

Maddie shut the doors to the appliance with a soft sigh. “If you call making hash browns and eggs dinner. What is it Danny says?” She closed her eyes. “Anything can be dinner if you try hard enough?”

Jack had to chuckle a little at this, taking a seat on one of the chairs. An order for a new dining set had been placed three days ago, only arriving about four hours prior. It had given Jack something to do with his hands, slow as it might have been. He would not admit how much it hurt to not be able to do much right then, given the burns on his wrists and other joints. Nevertheless, he was grateful for something to do.

“As long as it’s not sausages,” another voice chimed in quietly. “We don’t need another hot dog disaster, thanks.”

Jack looked up from the table; Jazz gently edged herself into the room with a little smirk of sorts. The hole was still in the kitchen, but the dust and dirt had been cleaned up and thrown away. The girl glanced at said hole and back to her parents. “Another project for later on?”

Maddie shrugged slightly. “Not a bad idea, honestly. Could figure out how to get some sort of ghost detector in here that also passed Danny’s DNA through.”

“Should probably do that to the whole house at this rate,” Jack mumbled, fiddling with his phone.

The front door opened, and the lady Fentons turned to stare at the newcomer before Maddie exhaled a breath she did not realize she was holding. Danny looked inside uncomfortably, dropping his book bag by the shoes. “…hi?”

“Hey, Danny!” Jack hollered from the kitchen. “How was school?”

He winced, shutting the door and locking it. They had gotten someone to the house Tuesday to look at the damage done to the front of the house, and Thursday, the contractor had dropped by the apartment to install a new door. “Okay? Ish? Just finishing up some stuff for the end of the year to pass Lancer’s class. Nothing too big.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry I’m late.”

Maddie waved a hand slightly. “It’s all right. We were just discussing dinner; anything you want in particular?”

“Actually…”

* * *

It was only twenty-five dollars for the three pizzas, two of the two-liter bottles, and the side of cinnamon rolls; Danny told him to keep the forty as tip. The delivery boy gaped at the money, and Danny mumbled something about having to come out to their place. ‘ _Think of it as an apology.’_

The four of them had taken their plates and drinks into the living room, eating in silence as best they could with burns on their wrists. Danny’s own remained untouched, watching the family and feeling his stomach twist and turn with knots. How was he supposed to eat when they were all sitting in pain and he was _finally_ on the road to recovering and getting back his rapid healing factor? It just did not feel right; of all the times to get it back, why now?

Jazz glanced up from mid-bite of her pepperoni and sighed, setting the slice down. “All right, spill.”

Danny’s head jerked up from his food. “Huh?”

“You haven’t talked about it all week, so we. We might as well just get it out of the way because the eggshell side-stepping is getting to be a bit much.” Jazz set her paper plate down and leaned back against the sofa, scanning the room. “ _All_ of us.”

Jack looked over at Maddie, swallowing his food. She sighed and set her own plate down in turn. “Guess there’s no use in prolonging the inevitable, hm?”

Danny shook his head, setting his plate on the table now as well. “Can’t believe it’s time for the therapy session.”

“Ha ha,” Jazz said dryly. “Very funny.”

None of them were laughing.

“…so, I guess I’ll go first and.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. His burns had slowly disappeared over time that week at long last, but that was merely the physical aspect. There was something else he needed to figure out for sure, and he was not entirely sure how to go about it. “I guess I’ll talk about whatever the hell happened.”

The trio of family members waited patiently for him, keeping their eyes on the teenager. Danny shifted in his chair before looking down.

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry you guys got involved in something that you shouldn’t have been.” It was soft, pained even. “I… I _did_ end up going to Colorado, but it sure wasn’t by choice. Vlad ended up kidnapping me for an experiment.” Now he closed his eyes. “He wanted my ghost half for something.”

Maddie gently rubbed her arm, listening to her son. “You- you don’t have to tell us everything if you don’t want to. It doesn’t have to be today.”

“No, no. I should,” he protested quietly. “You guys deserve to know after- after what happened.”

Maddie’s eyes softened at this. She turned to Jack, who nodded gently. Let him speak, let him say his piece. Then they could talk about whatever they wanted to say.

He took a deep breath; his throat tightened up at the thought, and he exhaled slowly. “He. He was working on a clone of me- an actual clone of me. Half-ghost and everything. Apparently there had been a lot of mistakes made, and I had been unknowingly destroying these clones. One of them survived.” He had a small smile on his lips at the mention. “Her name is Dani- with an ‘I.’ And she’s pretty cool.” The smile faded quickly, though. “But she’s unstable.”

Jazz covered her mouth at this. Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Is she the clone he was working on?”

“No, it was another clone. He was close to being done with it, but when I got captured again, Dani ended up being picked as the guinea pig to try to overshadow me and force me to morph midway for a DNA sample.” He sighed. “It didn’t happen because Vlad screamed at her and she got pissed, broke me out… yeah. We were gonna lay into him; didn’t even do that much.”

Maddie blinked. “Surprise attack?”

Danny smiled again a little. “Yeah. Didn’t see it coming, but- we knocked him into his primary clone and ended up destroying it.” Again, the smile faded. “He was _pissed._ ”

Jazz pursed her lips. “More than he was when he was here?”

The hybrid shook his head. “No, but it was pretty damn close.” He wrapped his arms around himself now and opened his eyes. He was tired- he was _so_ exhausted, but he needed to get this out now. “Never saw him so mad until right then… least until last Saturday when he was here and. Y’know.”

There was silence again, hanging around the family as Danny shifted in his chair. Jack did not say anything, glancing over at Maddie. She was biting the inside of her mouth and thinking. Jazz looked over at her as well, raising a brow. She jerked her head gently at Danny now. ‘ _Go on,’_ she seemed to indicate.

She sighed heavily now. “Showed you were Phantom, correct?”

Danny winced. It was time for _that_ talk, wasn’t it? “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I never said-“

“Danny.”

He shut up, looking down at the floor.

“Listen, after what we’ve said over the last year or two… truthfully?” Maddie glanced over at Jack with a soft sigh. “We don’t blame you. What we did was inexcusable; we wanted to dissect Phantom, we wanted to study him and… what we wanted to do was not right.” She looked back at her son, feeling tears sting her eyes. “And we can’t change that now. We can’t any of it back. I’m sorry.”

Danny rubbed his arms slightly, feeling his own throat lump up.

Maddie inhaled slowly. “We know you’re probably still terrified of us for that, and- again, we don’t blame you. You hid it from us for a reason, and… I’m sorry for that. But I know I.” She had to wipe her eyes with the palms for her hands. “I want to try and rebuild that trust between us, if. If you want to.”

Jack watched her lean over with her head in her hands, and he glanced at his son. He, too, was crying.

He did not know where to start with this all. Should he start with Vlad? With what Maddie said?

It all hurt. They all knew it. Jack inhaled slowly now as well. “As do I. But…”

Danny glanced over at his dad, wiping his eyes.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Unlike Maddie, he never broke his gaze with the teenager. Danny chewed his lower lip, swallowing that lump. “I’m sorry that… I trusted Vlad over you for so long.” His gaze softened. “I was an idiot, Danny. And before you tell me I’m not,” he added, seeing the boy open his mouth, “I was. I _am_ an idiot. I can’t begin to make up for what I’ve done.”

Jazz shifted in her seat now.

“Like your mother- I want to change and make things better between us. I’m not entirely sure where to start, but regardless… whatever I can do to make things better, however I can help you out or- or not. If you want us to stay out of your way, we can do that too.” He smiled tiredly, leaning forward in the chair. “Phantom or not, you’re our son. That won’t ever change.”

Danny ducked his head finally. “I’m sorry. For everything. I really am.”

Jazz shook her head. “So. Are we all alright now?”

“I hope so, Jazz,” the teenager mumbled. “I really do. I…”

His sister shook her head and gingerly stood up, walking over to the chair. Danny stood up, and she embraced him tightly; he returned the gesture, letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes. “You’re doing surprisingly good, little brother. Just- don’t keep kicking yourself. All right?”

Danny almost chuckled before a soft grunt escaped; Jack had come from behind and was squeezing both of his kids in a tight hug. Even with the marks on his wrists and ankles, he kept the two close. Maddie sniffled slightly before she wrapped her arms around Jazz and Jack. Danny remained in the middle, his head poking out. “Getting… squished…”

Maddie laughed at this, as did Jack. Jazz could only smile. It was small, but it was a _start._

He would not have called it 'okay', truthfully, but it was better than simply walking on eggshells about the whole thing. And _that_ was the most important thing; the healing process could truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe we're almost at the end of this fic. Never would I ever have thought of writing and completing something in 2020, but hey. Par for the course? Truthfully, I'm pretty proud of myself for this. Who'd have thought I would have dropped my NaNoWriMo rewrite project for... a reveal fic and the first I've done of something in the fandom in so long?
> 
> Doesn't mean I'm gonna end it any time soon, though. After all, what's a writer without indulgences?
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me. I cannot emphasize what your comments and kudos have meant to me, truly. Y'all have driven this plot in ways I never imagined. I'll see you in the final chapter. x <3


	12. Echoes For the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing is never a simple process for anyone. It is a long and can be a tough road, but if you have people to support you, you will be okay. If you don't, it is a hellish descent into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Inspired by "Echoes" from the Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia soundtrack. ]

The noise that rose from the kids exiting Casper High School was a _roar_ as the juniors burst from the front doors with the sophomores and freshmen following suit. The last day of school was always a joyous one for most of the school; it meant freedom, time to relax and empty the brain of the cobwebs and other things after so many months cooped up in a building- at least until teachers decided they were having too much fun and gave out the homework.

So the students believed, anyway.

“It’s like a tradition at this point, Sam,” Tucker pointed out. “Let out all the loud ones, then we can have a nice and safe walk out the door without any tricks or pranks to get hit with!”

Sam shook her head. “If I get hit with something, you did this to us. You jinxed it. In fact…” Here, she pushed Tucker out the front door of the school. “ _You_ can take the first hit if we _did_ get jinxed.”

Tucker’s eyes widened. “Wait, wait…! _IT WAS A J—”_

Sam shut the door before the screams outside were silenced by _several_ individuals proceeding to spray Tucker Foley with water guns, hitting the door with the misfires. Sam glanced over at Danny; he smiled slightly, shaking his head. “Okay, that was mean. Even for you.”

“We both knew it was gonna happen anyway. Didn’t he learn from last year?” she snorted. “ _Maybe_ he won’t be so stupid and loud-mouthed next year.”

She opened the door; Tucker had crossed his arms with a sour look on his face and shook hie head, taking the beret off and squeezing the excess water out of it. “Dude, that wasn’t cool.”

Danny shook his head. “Hey, you were the one who said it, Tucker. Don’t go blaming us for what you said.”

“You left me for the _water guns,_ Danny!”

“Sam left you for the water guns. _I_ was yards away.” Danny could barely hold in a snicker.

“ _Anyway,”_ Sam interjected, holding up a washcloth to Tucker. He snatched it, wiping off his face and grumbling to himself. “Last day of sophomore year, free for summer until August… you guys wanna come over to my place?”

[ x ]

_She stared at the book before closing it and setting it on the desk. The girl pushed herself away from it and stood up, sighing softly and turning to walk to the window. She placed her hands on the windowsill, staring out at the clouds that moved through the skies at surprising speed and the little moments of sun that came after. A small smile appeared, and she closed her eyes._

_For all the times Jazz said things were going to be okay, she knew better than anyone that it would take a long time for them all to get over the pain. She **knew** how well Danny hid that pain for the last year, year-and-a-half, even if she did not really understand how he managed to cope with it so well. Perhaps ‘well’ was stretching it a bit thin, but he never managed to show off any of the bruises or the other wounds until just recently._

_All the thoughts about the others at least pushed away how she was doing._

_She never liked to talk about it. She hated it. It was a constant deflection to another topic and such and never one about herself, and she preferred it that way. She never wanted to talk about her feelings about things because, as she would claim, “they were complicated.”_

_Deep down, she knew that was a lie._

_She was tired of the hiding; she was tired of constantly having to cover for Danny. She wished she had a normal family, she wished she could try to have some sense of normalcy in a city filled with ghosts. She knew it was impossible, though- she was stuck with the Fenton family name until she got married someday, and who knew when **that** would be?_

_Jazz knew it was selfish to be thankful Danny had finally revealed himself because she would not have to constantly worry about always having to make sure he was okay._

_But she was._

_Jazz sighed, dropping her head to stare at the ground below and the newly paved road where Vlad and Danny had crashed into the ground. There was probably a whole new slew of issues going to come soon with this development. For now, she would take solace in one thing she never had to worry about again, and she would run with it as fast and long as her injured ankles would take her._

[ x ]

“So, what’s on for the summer right now? Any trips?” Tucker called

Danny raised a brow and rolled his eyes. “I can’t; I have a nutcase back in Wisconsin who’s probably plotting more revenge for what happened and shit. Not to mention ghosts and whatnot. I know my parents know about Phantom now, but I have to get used to being around them and not having to hide everything.” He sighed heavily. “It’s- weird.”

His friend came out of the bathroom in a towel, walking to the laundry room with his clothing and passing the bedroom. “How’d that go anyway?”

The hybrid shrugged; Sam came into the bedroom with a doubletake and quickly glanced around the corner. An exhale came through pursed lips. “ _Tucker,_ I thought I said—”

“I’m _not_ going home for that!”

Danny shook his head once more. He leaned back on the bed, listening to the two of them and closed his eyes. At least some things were back to normal enough again, yet he could not help but have his mind wander. It went from Tucker to Sam… to Jazz… his family…

He had no idea the exhaustion was so great before he was snoring softly on the bed, curling up gently on the sheet as Sam and Tucker continued to argue down the hall. They walked back into the room, ceasing their argument when they saw the boy asleep on the bed.

Sam watched him before Tucker walked into the bedroom and gingerly sat on the bed next to him. “…man, I feel bad for him.”

His friend slowly sat on the other side of Tucker, watching Danny move slightly in his light sleep. Her eyes softened, gently pulling up a blanket over his frame and looking back at Tucker. “I do too, Tucker. I dunno what we can do to help him out, mainly because he never _tells_ us.” Sam huffed softly, frowning. “I know us going ghost hunting is helping him, but.” She ducked her head, her hand by his body as she watched Danny. “I mean- what about his well-being?”

Tucker did not answer this at first, thinking. He wanted to be funny, he wanted to make a snide comment about the entire ordeal; he was the one who was good at cracking jokes. As he watched his best friend resting in Sam’s bed, clad now in a bathrobe as his clothing dried, he took a deep breath. “I think for now, we give him the help he wants. But if he needs something more, we’re ready for that too.”

Sam glanced up.

“I know you’re worried about Danny; I am, too. He’s my best friend, Sam, and the guy has been through some _crazy_ shit. We’ve seen it. But…” He shifted uncomfortably on the bed now. “I know we gotta watch out for ourselves too. Like, his mental health is a big deal, yeah- but if we can’t even take care of ourselves, how can we help Danny?”

She looked back down at Danny, her frown now softening as she contemplated Tucker’s words. He was right, she hated to admit. He was _right_ about that. “It almost makes you wonder how his parents are managing then. Y’know?”

[ x ]

_“Hey, I got snacks!”_

_Maddie glanced up from the computers as Jack gingerly climbed down the steps with a grin on his features; she smiled in turn, seeing the plate of cheese and crackers as well as a small glass of wine. “Thank you, Jack. I trust you have something for yourself?”_

_A bag of popcorn dangled under the plate of food, Jack nodding at this. “Of course! I can’t have my wife have a snack and miss out with my own! Found any clues yet?”_

_“Nothing quite yet- our work really never **is** done, is it?” She leaned back in the chair and watched him set the plate down with the glass. “Thank you.” She took the glass and swirled it slightly as he pulled up a large office chair. A faint smile danced on her lips before it disappeared seconds later. “Are you still thinking about… you know.”_

_Jack set down the bag after putting in a few pieces in his mouth. “When am I **not?** ”_

_It was not ridiculously hard to tell what ‘it’ was specifically; the subject was also one they had not really touched on very much. Each time Maddie had tried to talk about it, Jack had waved it off with a different conversation of sorts. Like father, like daughter- Jazz did the same thing, and it **did** bother Maddie more than she wanted to admit. “Do you- wanna talk about it yet?”_

_The ghost hunter heaved a sigh, looking down sadly at the tile floor. There was never going to be a perfect time to talk about it, and they both knew it. How were you supposed to talk about your former best friend taking you and your entire family hostage, then finding out he was half-ghost and tortured and fought your son? How were you supposed to confront **that** truth over anything?_

_Danny being Phantom, he could at least grapple with and support. Vlad being Plasmius was an entirely other spectrum of pain, really._

_It hurt. It just **hurt** , and he was not sure how to handle it. Every time he thought about it, he would tear up and shut down; it was just his reaction to the entire thing. He could not handle it._

_“What’s there to talk about?” he finally muttered. “My best friend showed he was half-ghost and hates my guts. He held us hostage, he’s been tormenting Danny for months- where do I even begin, Mads?”_

_Maddie inched her own chair to his, setting her glass down and biting her lip. “I’m not entirely sure, Jack.”_

_He swallowed, not moving his gaze from the floor. “We **trusted** him, Maddie. **I trusted** him, and for what? For him to be a complete jackass and do a one-eighty on us… on **me** … and he. He.” He leaned forward, his head in his hands now. “ **God,** I’ve been an idiot. I’ve been **blind.** How the hell can Danny forgive me after all that? And **you**.” _

_Jack’s hands ran through his hair, holding his neck now. “How can I… how can I even **start** making it up to you, Maddie?”_

_She rested a hand on his shoulder, her eyes softening now. He was beating himself up. He was not going to let himself live this down for a long time, and Maddie knew that. She **also** knew she was not going to be able to convince him otherwise for now, so she merely kept her hand there for now and sighed gently. Her hand unconsciously ran over his shoulder blades, and she wrapped her arms around him. Maddie’s head rested on his arm, her eyes closing._

_“…god… I’m sorry, honey…”_

[ x ]

How long had he been out? Three, four hours? Danny groaned, stretching his legs because hissing sharply. “Cramp cramp cramp…!!”

He pulled his leg up to his body, grabbing his calf and working his fingers into the muscle with a growl. That was not exactly the most pleasant way to wake up as he closed his eyes. His mind seemed to repeat the same word, and he forced himself to take deep breaths in and out. His hand massaged it, hearing the door creak open before he opened one eye and closed it again.

“Danny? What happened?!”

He groaned. “Leg cramp. _Not_ what I wanted when I woke up…”

Sam strode over to the bed, sitting down and sighing. “You want some help? More painkillers?”

“God, if you got any aspirin or something, I’d love some right now.”

She stood back up and walked over to her dresser, opening a bottle. “I leave you alone for two minutes, and you wake up- with a _leg cramp,_ much less.” Sam grabbed a water bottle from the side of her dresser, shaking her head. “What’re we gonna do with you, hero?”

Danny winced and sat up slowly, keeping the cramped leg outstretched. He would have made a comment, but his brain was still fixating on trying to calm down from the unwelcome wake-up call. He took a deep breath in and exhaled through his mouth, taking the water and the pills. He chugged the water before popping two aspirin in his mouth and sighing, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “ _That_ sucked.”

Sam smirked slightly, walking back over to sit next to him. “Well yeah. Cramps suck.”

“Where’s Tucker?”

“Went home a couple of hours ago; it’s like eleven o’clock. Don’t worry, I _did_ call your parents and tell them you were over here,” she added, seeing his eyes widen in panic. “So, they know not to worry.”

Danny lay back on the bed again. “I really need to stop having you guys cover for me.”

Sam watched him, furrowing her brow. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is to me,” he countered softly. “It’s not fair to you, Tucker, _Jazz_ to keep covering my ass every time something happens to me.” He closed his eyes, laying an arm over his face. “I appreciate it and all, but at some point, I know my parents are gonna ask for me to start taking responsibility and all for being half-ghost and still a student.”

She was quiet at this. How long had this been bothering him?

“I’m sorry, but… I. I feel like I have to stop being a bother to you guys; you all pick up my slack, and what do I do for you guys? Sure, I ask for help for ghosts, and you help. I ask for help in making sure I’m always covered for my stuff. And now that they know, there’s no real point in—”

Sam exhaled lowly. “Danny.”

“—asking you guys to keep doing that. So, I don’t even know how to—”

“ _Hey._ Danny.”

“ _What?”_

Sam let the word hang in the air for a minute before she moved closer to Danny’s head. “…can you look at me? Please?”

Danny let out a disgruntled groan and lowered his hand from his face. His close friend rested on one hand, looking at the sheets now before she took a deep breath. “I know you- you think we’re doing it out of obligation because we’re your friends. We _have_ to do it; we _have_ to help you out.” She smiled a little before it faded almost instantly. “If… if we didn’t _want_ to help you, I’m _pretty_ sure we would tell you that.”

Danny could feel his face growing hot at this.

“Remember what I told you at the Nasty Burger? We’re your _friends,_ Danny. Let us help you.”

“And look what happened then!” he snapped. “You ended up getting tossed like a doll and fucking wall-planted!”

Sam never flinched. “Sure, we did. I won’t deny that. But we _wanted_ to help you anyway. Didn’t matter what happened right then- we wanted to do what we could _for you._ Isn’t that what friends are for?”

Danny’s scowl melted slowly into a tired gaze.

“ _Let us_ help you, Danny. You may be a half-ghost superhero who can take on a Ghost King and apparently even your evil self from a bad future, but… there are some things you can rely on us for. We can dig up the dirt, we can make those distractions. Even if we’re in danger, we _know_ you’re there to kick evil in the ass and send them back.” Sam offered a small smile. “Besides. I’m fairly sure your parents can help with that now too.”

The boy gingerly moved to prop himself up on his elbows. He was not going to win this argument, pushing himself upright while Sam placed her hand over his own.

“We’ve all got your back, ghost boy. We _all_ do. If you need anything, remember. You can ask us. I promise.”

* * *

It was silent in the castle as he descended through the ceiling and inhaled slowly through his nose. 

Those who said they could calm themselves with deep breathing exercises were absolute liars.

Out through the mouth.

He stood on the floor of the welcome hall and sighed, turning visible once again and closing his eyes. His hair had remained long, much akin to how it was when he had been fighting Phantom. The energy he had whilst fighting had disappeared; in its place was sheer exhaustion and a simmering fury in the furthest reaches of his mind. He dropped to one knee, the two rings splitting down his body as he worked to take a deep breath- an actual breath. 

The man ran a hand through his hair, moving to drop to both knees and run hands through his messy, long hair. It was no longer pristine and clean, almost somewhat fluffy from static as he closed his eyes. He did not want to believe it, but what was done was done. In a way, what had happened was almost a blessing in a way. He did not have to worry about making the boy his ally anymore, nor did he have to concern himself with Maddie.

It hurt. It ached so much, and it should not have. It should not have hurt.

He gripped his head, gritting his teeth and feeling his vision flashing red again. That idiot child... he ruined everything. He ruined _everything_ he ever touched, and he could just see that little smirk on his face. ' _Take a chill pill, old man- you live in the Midwest after all!'_

Vlad snarled gutturally, baring his teeth to the carpet and his eyes flashing. His form flickered to the beaten and bruised form once again before flickering back to his human form. He could not stop the rise of fire in his chest and coursing through his veins. It was that unbridled fury once again. that anger that had him wanting to wring the life from his body.

Without warning, the man transformed once more; again, it was without the cuts and bruises and scrapes. Yet, the hair remained long again. He looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes that blood red color with his fangs glinting in the moonlight that shined through the window. Plasmius stood up running his hands through his hair and exhaling slowly. "Emotional transformation...?"

He walked over to the empty glass shelving units, staring at himself with his black hair past his shoulders. His eyes remained pupil-less, the aura about him much darker than it normally was. Phantom's aura was usually light, a soft white of sorts. Plasmius never really had one, not until _now_ when he saw the red radiating from himself. He frowned softly, raising a hand up and summoning energy.

The energy surrounding his hands was a dark red, bathing his face in that hellish glare. Plasmius gazed at the consuming red, narrowing his eyes. His right fingers bent forward in a soft sort of clench before he flung a ghost ray to the right at the door. It blew open, splinter of wood flying everywhere with the open frame leaving traces of the red energy. Plasmius lowered his hand before closing his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping him.

The chuckle soon became maniacal laughter, erupting from his very being as he stood in the hall.

Phantom may have become feral in their fight, but his power was temporary. Plasmius’s was (seemingly) forever, and now so was his grudge against the little family.

He would come up with a plan later. For now, he would relish in his new strength and the feeling of that rage coursing through his blood. He grinned at himself in the mirror, pushing his hair back.

“Oh, Daniel. I _do_ hope you’re ready for what’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just... wow. We've been on a heck of a ride, haven't we? From the start of something that was just seemingly innocent to write to this- emotional train of a tale that ends on a pretty uncertain note! I gotta say, it was _really_ fun to write and get everyone's feedback on this, truly. I enjoyed every moment of it, and I hope you all did too!!
> 
> I know I left some pretty big "what the hell is gonna happen to [x]?!" points in here, and there _is_ a reason for that. I'm gonna work to make this a series of sorts, and it's gonna be a (hopefully) fun trip. There are gonna be crossovers involved with other fandoms I enjoy slash once enjoyed, and I hope you'll come along for that.
> 
>  _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ for reading this fan fiction and coming along for the ride. All the feedback, all the kudos, all the bookmarks- your support has given me more joy than you can imagine. It's made me want to continue writing again after so many years, and I appreciate that. I am once again asking for you feedback. (I swear that's the last meme for this fic.)
> 
> There _will_ be a sequel coming, but it's a crossover. It'll be a fun ride, I hope. I hope you'll join me for that too. So until then... well. I'll see you all again! =D 
> 
> -Adri. x


End file.
